Et Après
by Liittle-B
Summary: Et trois ans après la fin de la guerre, qu'en est-il de la vie d'Harry, Ron et Hermione  ?


_Bonjour, bonjour ! ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté et pour cause : j'ai mis plus d'un an à écrire cet OS (qui se trouve être la plus longue de toutes mes fics mais qui reste assez courte !) Cette fic est maintenant terminée depuis un petit bout de temps mais j'attendais une occasion particulière pour poster. Cette occasion se trouve être mes 18 ans ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, cette histoire n'en a fait qu'à sa tête : des personnages sont apparus de nulle part et la fin n'est pas du tout celle que j'avais prévue. Peu importe, elle est finie et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même un peu. _

_Avant de vous abandonner à la lecture, bien évidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Du moins ceux que vous connaissez déjà. Les autres ils sont bien à moi et ils me tiennent à cœur. Donc Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron et le monde de la Magie sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Et le rating M est ici parce qu'il y a un passage entre deux hommes qui, parait-il, ne convient pas aux jeunes âmes innocentes et sensibles… _

_Dernière chose, mais certainement pas des moindres : les remerciements. Je remercie tout d'abord ma **Golden Pearl**, pour son soutien inestimable au cours des trois dernières années. Un énorme merci également à **Lady Rose** pour sa relecture et ses conseils avisés. Un merci spécial à mon prof de philo pour ses cours inutiles mais durant lesquels j'avais le temps d'écrire. Et pour finir un grand merci à L'Encyclopédie Harry Potter pour la localisation du Manoir Malfoy. _

_J'ai terminé (enfin !) et je vous laisse à la lecture d'Et Après… See you in a minute !_

_**Edit: **Je suis vraiment désolée pour la mise ne page précédente... J'avais complètement oublié qu'il fallait que je refasse mes paragraphes avant d'enregistrer... Merci beaucoup à **Alie-yaoi** pour me l'avoir fait remarquer (j'espère que tu apprécieras cet OS désormais!) et à **Zatii-and-Booky** pour avoir eu le courage de lire et de reviewer malgré la mise en page désastreuse... Merci à tous les autres pour avoir aimé et reviewé sans avoir eu mal aux yeux. Et j'espère que **Didi Gemini** repassera sur cet OS qui ne commence plus par un énormé paté maintenant... (Encore désolée)  
_

**Et Après …**

Le brun se saisit de la flasque de whisky vide posée sur la table basse. Il se leva péniblement et réussit à atteindre le bar malgré la trop forte dose d'alcool présente dans son sang. Il rempli la flasque après avoir bu une longue gorgée au goulot de la bouteille elle-même et c'est par miracle qu'il ne laissa tomber à côté que trois gouttes du précieux liquide ambré. Puis il retourna en titubant sur le canapé qui était devenu son meilleur ami pendant ces dernières semaines. Il s'y allongea jetant à terre les cartons de pizzas et sous-vêtements sales qui le gênaient. Il n'était pas sorti de chez lui depuis plus d'un mois. Il n'avait reçu la visite de personne depuis trois semaines. Il ne s'était pas lavé ni changé depuis quinze jours. Sa barbe et ses cheveux gras étaient les témoins de la déchéance qui habitait le jeune homme. Celui qui fut autrefois adulé, idole de toute une génération bien malgré lui. Mais depuis qu'il avait accompli son « devoir » on l'avait lentement mais sûrement mis de côté.

Bien sûr, le célèbre Survivant (Harry James Potter d'après son acte de naissance) avait toujours pu compter sur ses amis. Mais peu à peu il s'était éloigné d'eux aussi. Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, il avait commencé à sombrer dans la dépression. La guerre contre Voldemort l'avait détruit. Bien sur il l'avait vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Des familles entières avaient été ravagées par la faute du mage noir. Des milliers de vies avaient été volées. Et grâce à lui ces longues années de cauchemar appartenaient désormais au passé. Mais lui justement, n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce trop sombre passé. Les épreuves qu'il avait essuyées l'avait rendu plus fort… au début. Maintenant elles causaient sa perte. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il repensait à toutes les personnes mortes pour la liberté du peuple sorcier. Ainsi il se réveillait en sursaut car une fois encore il s'était retrouvé face à un Voldemort renaissant et Peter tuant Cédric sous ses yeux. Et il se rendormait, pour se réveiller à nouveau car Sirius venait encore une fois de passer à travers le voile du département des mystères. Et ainsi de suite.

Les seules fois où il parvenait à passer une nuit sans rêve, étaient rares. Cela n'arrivait que lorsqu'il était tellement ivre qu'il frôlait le coma éthylique. C'était l'alcool qui gommait alors peu à peu ses cauchemars. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il en prenait de plus en plus. Alors quand la journée il ne voulait pas dormir il fumait cigarette sur cigarette en regardant la télévision. Hermione et Ron avaient bien essayé de le tirer de là, mais la jeune fille menait sa grossesse à terme et ne pouvait plus s'occuper de son meilleur ami. Quant à Ron, il devait prendre soin de sa femme. Alors Harry restait chez lui, noyant ses idées noires dans le whisky et la fumée. Il n'avait plus goût à rien. Il ne pratiquait même plus la magie ni le Quidditch. Ses rêves de devenir Auror s'étaient éteints en même temps que Voldemort. De toute façon il n'avait pas besoin de travailler. Il ne manquait pas d'argent, entre la mort de ses parents, celle de son parrain ainsi que celle de Remus, qu'il considérait comme son oncle, il avait touché un bel héritage. Entre autres cette maison trop grande pour une âme en peine comme lui. Il ne vivait pratiquement que dans le salon, le reste des pièces était laissé à l'abandon. Il avait donné une veste à son elfe de maison et monté au grenier tous les objets magiques qu'il était possible de trouver. Tous les souvenirs de Poudlard étaient emballés dans un carton au fond de la pièce. Ils les y avaient mis dès qu'il avait emménagé au Square Grimmaurd et n'avait jamais rouvert le carton depuis. Parce que dans ce carton, trop de choses lui rappelaient les personnes qu'il avait perdues. Ces personnes qu'il avait aimées et dont il n'avait pas assez profitées.

Alors depuis la fin de cette guerre, il s'était renfermé dans une carapace et ne laissait plus ses sentiments le guider. A bien y réfléchir c'est sans doute parce qu'il avait été si dur avec ses amis qu'on l'avait abandonné. Seule Hermione l'avait percé à jour. Et Ron bien évidemment. Mais malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient pas réussi à le convaincre que le monde pouvait être beau. Qu'il n'était pas forcément synonyme de mort, de guerre et de souffrance. Ils avaient tenté de lui montrer que le monde était aussi fait de joie et d'amour. Seulement, Harry avait cessé depuis longtemps de croire en l'amour. Car même s'il était encore vivant grâce à ce sentiment, l'amour était avant tout douloureux. Et il en avait assez de souffrir. Alors il s'était dit, et avait même finit par persuader ses amis, qu'il était mieux tout seul. Il n'avait pas besoin des autres. Il était né pour souffrir, c'était son destin. Et il lui restait malgré tout un minimum de dignité, c'est pourquoi il voulait supporter sa peine sans témoin ce qui était compréhensible quand on savait ce qu'il avait vécu. Personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Surtout que personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Alors il vida pour la troisième fois de la matinée sa flasque et s'endormit avec une émission de variétés en fond sonore.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

A plusieurs kilomètres de la demeure des Black qui appartenait désormais à Harry Potter, se trouvait un manoir. On devait parcourir un chemin étroit et quelque peu sinueux pour arriver devant l'imposant portail de fonte qui marquait l'entrée du domaine. Il fallait encore traverser un immense jardin pour parvenir à la sombre bâtisse. Autrefois, le jardin était entretenu à la perfection. Il contenait de magnifiques fontaines et sculptures animées. Ainsi que des buissons qui prenaient vie à la nuit tombée. Mais désormais, c'était les ronces qui envahissaient ce jardin, quant aux statues elles tombaient en ruines. Les arbustes, n'étant plus taillés depuis un long moment, étaient morts étouffés par les trop nombreuses feuilles. Alors pour accéder à l'entrée du manoir, c'était un véritable parcours du combattant. A dire vrai, la plupart des habitants du Wiltshire pensait qu'il était inhabité.

Pourtant, un sort lancé jadis lorsqu'on venait d'achever la construction de la somptueuse demeure, s'assurait qu'elle ne souffre pas du temps qui passait. C'est pourquoi elle traversait les siècles sans prendre la moindre ride. Le manoir ne rendrait l'âme que lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus aucun héritier de la famille Malfoy pour l'occuper. Or, le dernier Malfoy encore en vie, Draco de son prénom, habitait depuis la fin de la guerre dans cet endroit qui l'avait vu grandir. Cet endroit qui l'avait vu souffrir. Le seul endroit qu'il n'ait jamais connu, Poudlard mis à part. Le ministère lui avait demandé s'il souhaitait le garder lorsque ses parents été tombés avec le Lord Noir et qu'il avait été reconnu innocent pour toutes les accusations portant contre lui. Et Draco, qui désirait plus que tout ne jamais remettre les pieds dans ce manoir qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs, s'était entendu répondre au Ministre de la Magie qu'il voulait le garder et y habiter. Alors le blond était retourné dans cette vieille bâtisse qu'il avait chérie il fut un temps. Et lorsqu'il avait poussé la lourde porte d'entrée, il avait pris sur lui pour ne pas s'écrouler. Après tout il était un Malfoy que diable !

Mais Malfoy ou pas, une fois arrivé dans le salon il n'avait put empêcher des perles salées de couler le long de ses joues. Lui qui n'avait jamais pleuré depuis qu'il s'était rallié à l'Ordre du Phénix, il avait sangloté de longues heures sur son fauteuil préféré que son père lui interdisait toujours d'approcher. Trop de souvenirs, trop de douleur, trop de sentiments l'avaient parcouru quand il était entré dans la pièce et les nerfs avaient lâché. Il était resté prostré sur ce fauteuil longtemps après que ses larmes ne se soient taries. Puis il s'était levé, avait été dans la cuisine où tout était intact sauf la réserve de nourriture. Et comme il répugnait à utiliser sa baguette, il était parti se coucher, l'estomac vide. Il commanderait de la nourriture le lendemain. En attendant, il se sentait las et fatigué. Et seul aussi. Alors il avait dormi.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans. Trois longues années que la guerre était terminée. Trois longues années que le jeune homme blond restait enfermé chez lui sans jamais recevoir la visite de personne. Sa seule compagnie était la chouette effraie qui lui apporter ses commandes de nourritures ou d'autres choses deux fois par semaine Alors depuis trente-six mois à tourner en rond, Draco avait relu presque une dizaine de fois tous les livres qui se trouvaient dans l'immense bibliothèque des Malfoy. Il avait commencé de nombreux dessins mais ne les avaient jamais terminés car ils représentaient toujours la guerre ou quelqu'un qui s'y rapprochait. Il avait même voulu redécorer le manoir mais la plupart des tapisseries, des meubles et des tableaux étaient ensorcelés et comme sa baguette reposait sagement dans sa boite d'origine au fin fond de la cave de la demeure, il avait tout laissé en l'état. Draco avait également essayé de sortir mais l'état du jardin s'étant encore détérioré il était désormais impossible de mettre un pied dehors.

Se sentant alors prisonnier de sa propre maison, il avait était pioché dans les réserves d'alcool de son père et peu à peu il y avait pris goût. Remplaçant son café du matin par un verre d'hydromel, son eau du midi par du vin de sureau ou d'ortie suivant son humeur, son thé de cinq heures par du Xérès et sa tisane du dîner par du Whisky Pur Feu. Il s'était même mis à fumer. En effet, il avait découvert les fines baguettes de tabac par hasard dans un de ses paniers livrés par la chouette. Ayant déjà vu des Moldus s'en servir dans la rue lorsqu'il était en fuite, il savait comment l'utiliser. Le plus dur ayant été de trouver le sens dont se fumait la cigarette. La première avait été un mauvais souvenir et il n'avait pas retouché au paquet de la semaine. Finalement il avait renouvelé l'expérience un soir où il s'ennuyait (à son habitude) et depuis il fumait au moins trois paquets par jour. Car à l'inverse du Survivant, il n'avait aucun ami sur qui compter. Tous étaient morts lors de l'affrontement final ou bien ils croupissaient à Azkaban pour avoir rejoint le clan des Ténèbres. Mais tout comme Harry, le blond avait perdu énormément de poids. Il continuait à prendre soin de lui (il tenait malgré tout à sa dignité) et rachetait régulièrement des vêtements au lieu de les laver. N'ayant rien de plus intéressant à faire, il dormait énormément. Dans un moment de lucidité il se souvint avoir lu quelque part (sûrement dans un livre de médicomagie) que c'était le premier symptôme de la dépression. Il avait rit nerveusement après cette constatation. Quoi de plus étonnant ?

Pour tout dire, il se demandait encore pourquoi il restait en vie. Après tout, sa vie justement n'était plus grand-chose. Il était seul, encore méprisé par la plupart des sorciers malgré la précieuse aide qu'il avait apporté à l'Ordre du Phénix et sa famille lui faisait honte pour les mauvais choix qu'elle avait faite (même si les personnes concernées se trouvaient réduites en cendre ou six pieds sous terre à présent, la rancœur du blond était tenace). Draco, au fond de lui savait pourquoi il voulait continuer à profiter de la vie qui lui était offerte. C'était en mémoire de toutes les personnes mortes pour la liberté du peuple sorcier. Pour toutes ces personnes tuées à l'aube de leur vie. Alors Draco n'avait pas le droit de mourir sous prétexte qu'il n'avait plus personne vers qui se tourner. Et puis, malgré tout, il espérait réussir, par un quelconque moyen, à redorer l'honneur des Malfoy. Parce qu'il le savait, tous ses ancêtres n'étaient pas comme son père ou la famille Black. Beaucoup étaient des sorciers respectables. Alors le jour où sa famille aurait à nouveau reconquis le respect qui lui était du, Draco pourrait mourir paisiblement. Mais en attendant, personne ne se souciait plus de lui qui ressemblait désormais plus à un fantôme qu'à un jeune homme de vingt et un ans. Il avait les traits tirés et rien que la peau sur les os. Certes, il était toujours coiffé et habillé à la perfection, mais son teint n'était plus aussi brillant qu'avant. Il savait que le point de chute n'était pas loin. Si les idées noires qu'il repoussait de toutes ses forces depuis qu'il était revenu au manoir reprenaient place dans son esprit, il suffirait de quelques jours pour qu'il sombre totalement. Seul et persuadé que personne ne pouvait le comprendre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry venait de se réveiller avec, comme à son habitude désormais, un mal de tête qui lui vrillait les tempes. En plus de cela, on tambourinait à sa porte depuis cinq minutes. Alors le brun, de mauvaise humeur, agita sa main et la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Ron, tout sourire, se précipita dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

« Ça y est ! Herm' vient d'accoucher ! Une jolie rousse belle comme un cœur. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est ma fille attention ! Elle est née il y a six heures et Hermione se repose pendant que les infirmières s'occupent de Ginny. » Le jeune papa fit une pause afin de reprendre son souffle. L'odeur du jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras lui parvint alors et il le repoussa avec une mine de dégoût : « Ha mais tu pues mon vieux ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu t'es pas lavé ? Et cette haleine… l'alcool et la cigarette ne font vraiment pas bon ménage. Il est hors de question que tu viennes voir ta filleule dans cet état. Va sous la douche pendant que je vais te chercher des affaires propres. »

« Ron. » Soupira enfin le fils Potter. « Je ne compte pas sortir de chez moi. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne serais pas un bon parrain pour Gi… votre fille. »

« Elle s'appelle Ginevra. Tu peux le dire Harry. Ça fait trois ans que ma sœur est morte et tu n'en es pas responsable. Alors arrête de te prendre la tête et il est hors de question que ma fille grandisse sans connaitre son parrain. Donc tu te bouges et sans discuter. Tes arguments, que j'ai déjà entendus mille fois, sont toujours irrecevables et Hermione est d'accord avec moi. Alors pour la dernière fois Harry, va te doucher, je reviens dans cinq minutes avec tout ce qu'il faut pour te refaire une beauté. Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! » Conclut le roux en poussant son meilleur ami dans la salle de bain.

Ce dernier en ressorti un quart d'heure plus tard, une serviette autour de la taille. Ron lui tendit un jean et une chemise propres ainsi qu'une potion _anti-gueule de bois_. Le brun se dépêcha d'avaler la potion, d'enfiler ses vêtements, ne tenta même pas de se coiffer et attrapa son long manteau noir avant de faire signe au jeune papa qu'il était prêt. Plus vite il rendrait visite à sa filleule, plus vite il serait rentré chez lui, tel était l'état d'esprit du Survivant.

Une fois à l'hôpital, Ron l'entraîna vers la chambre de sa femme. Hermione se trouvait sur son lit, un livre entre les mains tout en jetant des coups d'œil discrets vers sa fille qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Un sourire illumina le visage de la nouvelle maman en voyant son meilleur ami arriver.

« Heu félicitations Mione ! Tu m'excuseras, je n'ai pas eut le temps d'aller faire des emplettes et je suppose que toi et Gi… Ginny êtes déjà assez recouvertes de cadeaux. » Déclara le brun en s'approchant d'Hermione.

« Oh Harry je suis si heureuse de te voir. J'étais tellement inquiète. Je voulais passer chez toi mais je n'arrivais même plus à faire trois pas avec mon énorme ventre. Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ? » Demanda la jeune femme en serrant son ami dans ses bras.

« Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir alors que tu viens de mettre au monde une magnifique petite fille ? Ginny serait fière qu'elle porte son prénom… » Lui murmura Harry à l'oreille.

Hermione sourit en contemplant sa fille. Le bébé dormait, ses minuscules poings fermés.

« Tu veux la porter Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence qui s'était instauré dans la chambre.

« Oh non, je ne voudrais pas la réveiller. Et de toute façon je vais devoir y aller, Ron m'a pris au dépourvu en venant me chercher à l'improviste. Je vais vous laisser en amoureux profiter de votre petite puce avant que les Weasley ne débarquent au grand complet ! » Conclut le jeune homme sur une pointe d'humour. Et avant que ses meilleurs amis ne protestent, il leur avait déjà dit au revoir et était sortit de la chambre.

Il se mit alors à marcher dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche des toilettes les plus proches. Arrivé à destination il se précipita au dessus d'un lavabo et y déversa tout le contenu de son estomac. Pénétrer dans cette chambre remplie d'amour et de bonheur lui avait retourné le cœur. Il ne supportait pas cette atmosphère teintée de douceur et de joie qui transparaissait de ses amis depuis presque neuf mois. Ça le rendait malade à chaque fois, mais bien sûr, ni Hermione ni Ron ne s'en doutait. Parce qu'à vrai dire, même s'ils essayaient de ne pas se voiler la face, ses deux amis étaient très loin de se douter à quel point la guerre avait bouleversé la vie de leur meilleur ami. Ils ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient.

Harry secoua la tête, chassant les idées noires qui envahissaient son esprit. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et songea qu'il pourrait peut-être s'arrêter dans une boutique en rentrant chez lui, afin d'acheter une petite peluche à sa filleule. Il était en train de réfléchir à la couleur qu'aurait la dite peluche en parcourant l'hôpital pour se diriger vers la sortie, mais un visage qui lui parut familier le coupa dans sa réflexion. Il voulut s'approcher mais un médecin le repoussa pour se diriger vers son patient. Le brun se dit alors qu'il avait sûrement rêver et se remit en route.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco fixait le plafond blanc les yeux embrumés par l'alcool. Il était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé et… il méditait. Depuis quelques heures déjà. La dernière bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu était à moitié vide et il ne restait qu'une seule cigarette dans son dernier paquet de tabac. On était à la fin de la semaine et le jeune homme attendait sa commande depuis que le soleil était levé. Pourtant la chouette n'arrivait jamais en retard d'habitude. Le blond allait s'endormir lorsque des bruits sourds se firent entendre. Malfoy releva soudainement la tête et tandis l'oreille. Trois coups frappés à la porte semblait-il retentirent à nouveau. Etonné, le pouls de Draco s'accéléra. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait pas reçu de visite. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte avec méfiance. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, plus blonde que les blés, se tenait sur le seuil du manoir. Quelques branches et feuilles d'arbres parsemaient sa chevelure montrant qu'elle s'était faite violence pour passer au travers des ronces qui envahissaient le jardin. Draco, n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur la jeune femme. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, cette dernière se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

« Draco, je suppose ? Je m'appelle Aphrodésia Malfoy. Ton père ne t'as certainement jamais parlé de moi mais il est, enfin il était si j'ai bien compris, mon frère aîné. Je peux entrer te parler ? »

Le blond essaya de répondre mais sa voix semblait faire grève alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête et indiqua d'un signe de la main la direction du salon à celle qui prétendait être sa tante. Celle-ci le remercia et s'installa sur le canapé.

« Je sais que ma visite doit t'étonner. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas au moins ? Vu l'état du jardin je doute que tu reçoives des gens mais il y peut-être une autre entrée. Parce que transplaner au milieu des ronces ce n'est pas l'extase. Tu n'attendais pas des amis j'espère ? Sinon je peux repasser plus tard. Je… » La blonde rougit et se tut constatant qu'elle parlait trop quand Draco se racla la gorge, retrouvant enfin la faculté d'émettre des sons. Il réussit même à faire quelques phrases sensées.

« Aphrodésia c'est ça ? Je n'ai effectivement jamais entendu parler de vous mais quand je vois votre couleur de cheveux et celle de vos yeux je ne doute pas de la véracité de ces révélations. Et comme cela à l'air de vous inquiéter, je vous assure que vous ne me dérangez absolument pas et si vous voulez tout savoir, vous êtes la première personne que je vois depuis bientôt trois ans. D'où mon aspect quelque peu négligé. De plus j'attendais une livraison de nourriture qui n'arrive pas. Mais cela ne doit pas vous intéresser. Alors j'ai comme dans l'idée que vous n'êtes pas venue jusqu'ici pour une simple visite de courtoisie, vous avez sans doute des choses à me dire. Je vous écoute donc. Pardonnez-moi d'avance si mon comportement vous dérange mais je n'ai jamais été très sociable et ces trois ans seul au manoir n'ont pas arrangé ce trait qui m'est propre. » Déclara Draco sans reprendre sa respiration une seule fois. Il avait pourtant eut envie un vague instant de demander le départ à cette importuniste mais sa bonne éducation et surtout sa curiosité avaient repris le dessus. Il tendit donc l'oreille à sa tante tout en allumant sa dernière cigarette.

« Il est vrai que j'ai de nombreuses choses à te dire. Mais j'ai également très faim après mon voyage. Or j'ai cru comprendre que ton frigo était plutôt vide alors je te propose d'aller te refaire une beauté pendant que je ferais de même puis on ira dans un petit restaurant pour faire connaissance. »

Draco hésita. Il était en piteux état. Il ne savait pas si on allait le reconnaitre au dehors ni comment les personnes qu'il croiserait réagiraient. Mais l'oxygène au manoir commençait à devenir toxique pour sa santé mentale. Et puis les potions _anti gueule de bois_ avaient de mois en moins d'effet sur ses migraines chroniques. Un peu d'air frais ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Il accepta donc la proposition d'Aphrodésia. Il finit sa cigarette et prit possession de la salle de bain attenant à sa chambre tandis qu'il montrait celle de la chambre d'ami à sa tante.

Une heure plus tard ils étaient tous les deux fins prêts à quitter le manoir pour descendre en ville.

Installés à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant magique typique, Draco fixait la jeune femme présente en face de lui. Cette dernière contemplait la carte des menus. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce qu'une plume à papote viennent vers eux. Aphrodésia demanda _une jardinière de sorcière fouettée à l'air _accompagnéed'_un jus de citrouille _et Draco prit_ un steak écaillé de Dragon _ainsi qu'_un broc d'hydromel. _Une fois la commande passée le blond se décida à briser le silence :

« Alors comme ça vous êtes ma tante ! Si je m'attendais à une telle surprise… Comment se fait-il qu'on ne m'ait jamais parlé de vous ? »

La dite tante mit quelques secondes avant de répondre puis sa nature revint au galop et elle commença un long monologue : « Tu sais, Lucius n'était pas un monstre contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire. J'avais dix ans de moins que lui et quand j'ai atteint l'âge de raison, il passait sa dernière année à Poudlard. Comme tous les Serpentards de sa promotion il était plus que conscient de ce qui se préparait dans le monde sorcier anglais. Alors quand nos parents sont morts il a tenu à m'éloigner du pays. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a envoyée en France. Grâce à mon nom et mes capacités magiques déjà très prononcées, je suis entrée à Beauxbâtons avec trois ans d'avance et j'y suis restée jusqu'à mes vingt-sept ans. » Elle s'interrompit alors qu'un elfe en tenue de serveur déposait les plats devant les Malfoy. Une fois le petit être parti, Draco fit signe à sa tante de continuer son récit.

« Lucius prenait tout le temps de mes nouvelles. Du moins c'était le cas avant que Voldemort ne fasse véritablement trembler de terreur tout le Royaume-Uni. Il m'avait avoué s'être mis au service de ce mage noir, me jurant qu'il ne faisait cela que pour me protéger. Il espérait qu'une fois son maitre au pouvoir il pourrait me faire revenir afin qu'on puisse vivre en famille avec sa femme et son enfant qu'il aimait énormément. Et puis Voldemort a soudainement disparu, soi-disant tué par un gamin du même âge que son fils. Lucius refusa d'y croire. Et puis au bout de trois ans il a fini par se rendre à l'évidence : son maître s'était volatilisé, désormais il était libre. Il a voulut me faire revenir en Angleterre pour que j'étudie à Poudlard mais j'entamais ma dernière année à Beauxbâtons et la directrice m'avait promis un poste en tant que stagiaire jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'âge légal pour enseigner les potions, ma matière préférée. Alors j'ai dit à Lucius que je préférais rester en France mais que je reviendrai lui rendre visite de temps en temps. Je n'avais que treize ans (*) mais je savais déjà ce que je voulais. Et mon frère me connaissait alors il n'a pas tenté de venir me chercher contre ma volonté, ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Et puis je pense aussi qu'au fond de lui il savait que le Lord Noir restait tapi quelque part préparant sa vengeance. Il n'est jamais venu me voir. Il préférait rester auprès de toi et Narcissa ''au cas où'' disait-il dans toutes les lettres qu'il avait recommencées à m'envoyer. Dans celles-ci il me parlait beaucoup de toi, de tes nombreux progrès. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il était fier lorsque tu es entré à Serpentard. Mais la dernière lettre que j'ai reçue date de mon vingt-quatrième anniversaire. Année où laquelle les mangemorts se sont à nouveau réunis si j'ai bien compris. Je me suis inquiétée. Puis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a eut lieu. Je suis venue avec le convoi de mon école et j'ai vu la dure réalité de l'Angleterre. Je t'ai vu aussi. Tu étais tel que je l'imaginais, a ceci près que tu ne paraissais pas heureux. Alors j'ai réalisé que cette guerre invisible faisait rage depuis longtemps bien qu'elle commençait tout juste à survenir aux yeux de tous. »

La jeune femme s'arrêta. Draco, voyant qu'ils avaient tous les deux terminé leur assiette, lui proposa d'aller se promener dans le parc qui se trouvait au bas de la ville. Proposition qu'Aphrodésia se hâta d'accepter, ayant besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Après plusieurs minutes à marcher silencieusement dans les allées du _Jardin aux Mandragores_, la blonde recommença à parler.

« Je n'ai pas essayé d'aller voir Lucius lors de mon voyage à Poudlard. J'aurais peut-être du. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait ma dernière opportunité de lui rendre visite. Et puis trois ans plus tard, Harry Potter a finalement réussi à tuer Voldemort. » La jeune femme fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le tressaillement de Draco quand il avait entendu le nom de son (ancien) ennemi. « Ça a fait la une de tous les journaux. Même en France. Et mon nom était cité dans tous les articles que j'ai lus. Il y était sali, traîné dans la boue… Tout le monde a commencé à me dévisager. Alors j'ai fui du côté moldu car je ne supportais pas le regard des autres. En particulier celui de ceux qui se prétendaient être mes amis. Je suis allée à Paris. Par hasard je suis tombée sur un sorcier qui avait environ mon âge mais qui vivait parmi les moldus. Alors voyant que je ne connaissais rien aux ''sans magie'' il m'a proposé de venir habiter avec lui, ce que j'ai accepté avec plaisir. Voilà ! Tu connais les détails de mon insignifiante vie. »

Draco esquissa un sourire. La venue de sa tante le confortait dans son envie de redorer le nom des Malfoy. L'histoire d'Aphrodésia montrait que son père n'avait pas toujours eut le fond sadique et cruel qu'il possédait à la fin de ses jours. Il avait aussi été un frère, un mari et un père aimant même si cela remontait trop loin pour que le blond s'en souvienne. Cependant une question le taraudait au sujet de sa, désormais, tante.

« C'était très intéressant. Mais pourquoi avez-vous décidé de venir me voir seulement maintenant ? » Interrogea le jeune homme.

« Marc, mon colocataire, voulait rendre visite à un ami Londonien. Il m'a proposé de l'accompagner alors j'ai saisi l'occasion au vol pour passer prendre des nouvelles de mon neveu. » Répondit Aphrodésia dans un sourire. Suite à quoi le visage de Draco se renferma quelque peu.

« Voilà qui est chose faite dans ce cas. Comme vous pouvez le constater je m'en sors très bien tout seul depuis trois ans. Vous pouvez repartir dans la capitale de la Mode Sorcière rassurée. » Assena-t-il.

« En fait… j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à te connaitre. Je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais que j'emménage au manoir pendant quelques mois afin que tu m'apprennes ce que je dois savoir sur toi et toute notre famille. » Demanda timidement sa tante.

« Le manoir appartient à tous les Malfoy. Si vous voulez vous y installer je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Si cela vous inquiète, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Quand à découvrir les secrets de notre famille, vous aurez une immense bibliothèque qui pourront répondre mieux que moi à toutes les questions que vous vous posez. Et pour finir, je ne prétends pas d'être d'une agréable compagnie. » Conclut l'héritier de la famille Malfoy.

« Bien. Je suis contente que tu acceptes. Tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais penser à ton père. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup… du moins tel que je l'ai connu. » S'empressa d'ajouter Aphrodésia voyant le regard noir que lui jetait son neveu. Ce dernier trop occupé à fusiller sa tante des yeux, ne vit pas arriver le petit garçon sur son balai. Il ne se rendit compte de la présence de ce dernier qu'après être tombé à la renverse, assommé par le _Foudre 3600 _sur lequel le gamin volait. Après quelques secondes d'inconscience, Draco ouvrit difficilement ses paupières et se releva en poussant un juron, maudissant l'espèce d'abruti qui lui avait foncé dessus ! Ce dernier, au bord des larmes se confondit en excuses avant de se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère qui lui assura que ce n'était rien. Après tout, c'était Draco Malfoy, elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu, et cela ne la dérangeait pas qu'il souffre un peu. Aphrodésia était quant à elle outrée de ce comportement mais ne dit rien. Ils reprirent leur marche, le blond se tenant le front qui ne voulait pas arrêter de saigner.

« Laisse moi voir, finit par dire la jeune femme. Je crois que tu as besoin d'être recousu. J'ai vu un hôpital à l'entrée de la ville. Je vais t'y emmener. Et je n'accepterai aucune objection », déclara Aphrodésia alors que son neveu voulait refuser. Elle saisit son bras et transplana à l'hôpital.

(*) _J'ai recompté pour la nième fois, avant que d'autres que ma bêta ne me dise que je me suis trompée, et elle a bien 13 ans. Que je m'explique. Son anniversaire est en Octobre. Elle rentre à Beauxbatôns avec 3 ans d'avance donc à 7 ans et entame sa dernière année 7 ans plus tard à 13 ans (sisi je vous assure). Mais elle la finira à 14 ans. J'espère que c'est plus clair…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione était en train d'allaiter sa fille affamée quand son mari revint enfin. Il venait de raccompagner sa mère et ses frères à la sortie. La petite visite avait était assez éprouvante en particulier pour la nouvelle grand-mère qui avait difficilement retenu ses sanglots devant Ginny… Cette dernière finissait justement de boire. Ron la prit dans ses bras tandis qu'il commençait à parler.

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé en raccompagnant ma mère. »

« … Mais tu vas te faire un plaisir de me le dire n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit malicieusement la jeune maman.

« Draco Malfoy en train de se faire soigner le front ! »

« Draco ? Il est ici ? Mais on n'a pas eut de ses nouvelles depuis la fin de la guerre… »

« Il faut dire que le peuple sorcier n'est pas très réceptif quand on parle des Malfoy ! Et puis tu ne sais pas la meilleure, il était accompagné d'une très jolie femme. Combien tu paries qu'il est allé se faire le tour du monde sur l'argent de sa famille sans oublier de se trouver une conquête au passage ? » Ironisa le rouquin ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa compagne.

« Ne dis pas ça. Je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas bien. Il a perdu tous ses amis lors de la bataille finale. Et en dépit de son rôle tout aussi précieux que les nôtres il est loin d'avoir gagné la confiance des sorciers alors qu'il la mérite amplement. Sans lui nous aurions eut beaucoup plus de mal à gagner cette guerre. »

« Je sais bien mais malgré le fait qu'il nous ait aidés, reconnais que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il a été plus agréable avec nous. Au contraire, il avait même la possibilité de continuer à nous humilier pendant les vacances qu'on passait au QG de l'ordre alors excuse-moi si j'ai du mal à l'admirer. » Déclara Ron en déposant sa fille endormie dans son berceau.

« Sans vouloir te vexer mon chéri, Draco était très gentil avec moi quand toi et Harry n'étiez pas là. On s'était découverts plein de points communs et c'était même devenu un ami. Il m'aidait à supporter votre absence quand vous partiez en mission me laissant seule. »

Le jeune Weasley se retourna vivement vers sa femme :

« Ton ami ? Malfoy ? Et tu passais ton temps avec lui quand nous partions ? Tu ne nous aurais pas caché des choses Hermione des fois… Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ? »

« Pour éviter de te voir réagir de la sorte. Tu es vraiment un idiot Ron Weasley ! Comment tu crois que j'allais quand toi et Harry partiez en mission ? J'étais terrorisée, je pleurais toutes les nuits priant pour que vous reveniez vivant. Alors oui je me suis liée d'amitié avec Draco mais parce que c'était le seul à me comprendre et me réconforter. Et grâce à lui mes recherches allaient deux fois plus vite. » S'emporta Hermione.

« Si c'était vraiment ton ami, tu m'expliques pourquoi il ne t'a jamais donné de nouvelles depuis la fin de la guerre ? Pourquoi il ne s'est jamais inquiété de savoir ce que tu devenais ? »

« Parce que personne ne lui a tendu la main depuis que Voldemort a été tué. On a été trop occupés par Harry et sa dépression puis par le bébé pour songer à venir en aide à Draco. Et s'il a trouvé une amie pour prendre soin de lui j'en suis heureuse car je m'en voudrais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. C'est quelqu'un de bien quand on creuse sous sa carapace tu sais. Il n'y a que toi qui refuses de l'admettre. »

« Que moi ? Et Harry alors ! Il pense exactement comme moi. Et je suis sûr que la femme que j'ai vue n'était pas seulement une amie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être aveugle parfois. Harry a découvert depuis bien longtemps la vraie nature de Draco. Et cette femme ne peut pas être sa petite amie, mais encore une fois tu étais trop aveugle durant notre septième année pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Sur ce la discussion est close car je ne te dirai rien de plus, alors viens te coucher près de moi. Je suis fatiguée. »

Ron retint à grande peine les questions qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser à sa bien aimée. Il s'allongea délicatement sur le lit de la jeune femme et passa son bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'Hermione s'endormait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le dernier Potter du nom poussa la porte de sa maison avec soulagement. Il avait passé une partie de son après-midi dans le centre de Londres à la rechercher de la parfaite peluche, pour finir par trouver un petit cheval blanc qui rappelait le patronus de Ginny. Or il ne se souvenait pas à quel point il était fatigant de marcher dans la rue au beau milieu de la foule. A croire que le Survivant avait développé une agoraphobie à force de rester cloitré chez lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était désormais bien au chaud dans son appartement. Seul. Il alluma la télévision et mit un plat de pâtes au micro-onde. Il s'installa ensuite dans le canapé et s'autorisa enfin à penser à cette personne qui avait occupé son esprit toute la journée depuis qu'il avait cru apercevoir ce visage à l'hôpital. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois ans que cette personne avait disparu de la circulation. Trois ans qu'Harry se refusait à repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille de la bataille finale. Trois ans qu'il se voilait la face. Et ces quelques secondes à l'hôpital venaient de faire ressurgir tous ses doutes, lui prouvant malgré lui qu'il restait un être humain habité par des sentiments.

En effet, il avait suffit d'un éclat blond pour que son cœur s'affole et il s'en voulait. N'y tenant plus il se jeta sur la bouteille de Vodka qui le narguait et en avala une longue gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge. Il alluma ensuite la cigarette qui trainait dans la poche de sa chemise et s'installa plus confortablement afin de regarder le téléfilm niais à souhait qui passait à la télé. De cette façon il penserait moins à ce visage trop familier. Une fois la fine tige de tabac éteinte il se laissa aller à la douce torpeur qui l'envahissait et finit par s'endormir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil brillait déjà. Il se leva difficilement, avala une gorgée de whisky pour finir d'ouvrir les yeux et fit fondre deux cachets d'aspirine avant d'aller prendre sa douche. En effet, il comptait rendre visite à Ginny et pour une fois il avait décidé d'écouter les conseils de son meilleur ami afin de se présenter sous son meilleur jour à sa filleule. Une fois propre et frais comme un gardon il vérifia qu'il avait bien pris le cheval blanc et se mit en route. Il résista à l'envie de griller une cigarette en dépit des feux rouges qui mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Malgré tout, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, c'est avec un léger sourire qu'il passa les portes de l'aile _Maternité_ à l'idée de serrer sa filleule dans les bras. Pendant son trajet il avait réalisé qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre sa vie en main. Il était parrain désormais et ce n'était pas rien. Fier de ses nouvelles résolutions il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie mais une voix trop connue l'en dissuada. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes tentant de se persuader qu'il avait rêvé mais une nouvelle exclamation lui confirma qu'il avait bien entendu. Il en perdit le sourire et tourna les talons… mais Ron l'aperçut et se rua sur lui.

« Harry ! Tu me sauves la vie. Tu devineras jamais qui est en pleine discussion avec ma femme et tient ma fille dans les bras ! » Se lamenta le jeune papa.

« Malfoy. » Se contenta de dire Harry en serrant les dents.

« Comment tu as deviné ? Enfin peu importe. Toujours est-il que cette sale fouine tient ma propre fille dans ses bras et je ne peux évidemment rien dire sous peine de me faire assassiner par Hermy… Mais maintenant que tu es là tu vas pouvoir me soutenir… En plus la copine de ce morveux est là ! C'est un cauchemar Harry ! »

Le brun approuvait volontiers son meilleur ami d'autant plus que ce dernier le trainait de force près du lit d'Hermione qui l'accueillit avec un immense sourire.

«Salut ma puce, comment tu vas depuis hier ? » Demanda-t-il évitant de regarder le jeune homme blond qui tenait sa filleule dans les bras.

« Très bien. Et ça irait encore mieux si mon cher mari cessait de faire l'enfant… »

« Tu devrais surtout t'estimer heureuse qu'il n'ait pas encore viré Malfoy pour avoir oser toucher à sa fille. » Répondit Harry dans un petit rire nerveux.

« Je te remercie de ta sollicitude Potter. Et pour ton information Weasmoche a bien tenté de me foutre à la porte mais il semblerait que ce soit Mione qui porte la culotte dans leur couple, déclara le blond, ce qui ne m'étonne absolument pas connaissant la belette. »

« Oh la fouine ferme-la, sinon je me ferai un plaisir de montrer à ta petite copine comment ce petit animal te sied si bien au teint… » Menaça Ron qui se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de son ennemi de toujours.

« Oh, mais il est vrai que Draco ne nous a pas présenté ! » S'exclama soudainement la jeune femme blonde qui se tenait en retrait. « Je m'appelle Aphrodésia Malfoy. Je suis… »

« Ha, tu vois que j'avais raison, il s'est même marié ! » S'écria le roux en se tournant vers son épouse qui leva les yeux au ciel : « Et si tu laissais Aphrodésia finir sa phrase. »

« Merci. » Fit cette dernière avant de reprendre. « Je suis la tante de Draco et enchantée de vous rencontrer. »

Un long silence suivit ces déclarations. Le regard ébahit de Ron passait de Draco à sa tante, tandis qu'Hermione regardait anxieusement son meilleur ami qui avait les yeux perdus dans le blanc de ses draps. C'est un cri du bébé qui tira son parrain de ses réflexions.

« J'allais oublier. Tiens Mione, c'est pour Ginny. » Fit Harry en lui tendant la peluche.

« Oh Harry, elle est superbe ! On dirait… » Mais Hermione ne put finir sa phrase en repensant au patronus de sa meilleure amie décédée. Ron la serra dans ses bras en remerciant le parrain de sa fille du regard. Draco reposa alors Ginny dans son lit et déclara qu'il devait partir rendre une dernière visite au médecin qui l'avait examiné. Ce qu'il restait de la famille Malfoy sortit donc de la chambre… suivie de près par Harry qui se sentait à nouveau de trop parmi ses meilleurs amis. Tout comme la veille il se dirigea vers les toilettes au bout du couloir mais cette fois-ci il y retrouva un certain jeune homme blond. Sans prêter aucune attention à l'occupant, le brun se dirigea vers le lavabo et entreprit de se rincer le visage à l'eau froide. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il releva la tête, se regardant dans le miroir situé au dessus de l'évier, qu'il constata que deux yeux gris le fixaient.

« Tu as une sale tête Potter. » Lança Draco quand le brun daigna enfin s'intéresser à lui.

« Toujours aussi subtile Malfoy. Et puis tu peux parler vu la tienne de tête. Qu'est-il arrivé à ton front dis-moi ? Tu as eu envie d'expérimenter ce que pouvait ressentir un _balafré_ sans doute ? »

« La ferme Potter. » Grinça le blond. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais il se ravisa et préféra tourner les talons en direction de la sortie. Cependant Harry le retint avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte.

« Draco ! » Ce dernier s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. « Je … Je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de te remercier alors… Merci.» Malfoy tressaillit en entendant ces mots.

« Merci pour quoi Potter ? » Demanda-t-il étonné.

« De m'avoir donné la force de me battre. A vrai dire, sans toi je n'aurais jamais réussi à vaincre Voldemort. Je voulais que tu le saches. »

Draco se tourna enfin vers le Survivant. Il planta ses yeux gris dans ceux émeraudes d'Harry et ce dernier ne put empêcher les souvenirs de l'envahir.

_Harry se trouvait seul au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes se balançant doucement dans le vide de la nuit noire. Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans ce château. Tous les bons et les mauvais moments qu'il y avait passés. C'était peut-être sa dernière occasion de pouvoir se rappeler ces souvenirs, car le lendemain tout pouvait basculer. En effet, le matin même Rogue été arrivé au QG de l'Ordre, porteur de LA nouvelle. Celle que tout le monde redoutait depuis de longs mois. Voldemort avait enfin décidé d'en finir une fois pour toutes avec l'insignifiant Potter. Bien. _

_Tout était prêt depuis une semaine. Les horcruxes avait tous été retrouvés et détruits. Harry était entrainé plus que jamais à l'instar de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le jeune Potter avait presque accueillit cette nouvelle avec soulagement. Mais maintenant, à quelques heures de l'ultime combat le Survivant n'était plus sûr de rien. Il prenait conscience que s'il échouait il plongerait le monde de la magie dans un profond chaos. Et il ne pouvait que compter sur sa bonne étoile pour que le plan établi fonctionne. Alors que le brun était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien vint troubler le silence environnant. _

_« Potter. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Je pensais que tu serais avec tout le monde en bas à revoir encore et encore le plan d'attaque. » _

_« Ce plan ne servira à rien. Voldemort est imprévisible, peu importe ce qu'on aura prévu il se trouvera un moyen de nous surprendre et tu le sais aussi bien que moi Malfoy. » Répondit le brun d'un ton las tandis que Draco s'asseyait à ses côtés._

_« On le sait tous. Mais tes amis, tout comme les miens ont besoin d'être rassurés. Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ?» _

_« Je pourrais te retourner la question. »_

_« Qui a besoin du soutien d'un fils de mangemort franchement ? » Répondit Malfoy en ricanant. « Ça n'a pas le même effet que d'avoir le soutien de l'Elu… » _

_« Parlons-en de l'Elu. Pourquoi tout le monde compte sur lui ? Pourquoi on le croit plus fort que tout le monde ? Pourquoi c'est lui qui doit soutenir tout le monde ? » S'énerva tout à coup Harry. _

_« Hey, calme-toi. Je ne disais pas ça pour te mettre en colère j'étais étonné c'est tout. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça te mettrait dans cet état. Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais là. » _

_« Je réfléchissais. Il se passera quoi si Voldemort me tue en premier ? S'il gagne la guerre. Qu'est-ce que vous allez devenir … » _

_Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. La question était de toute façon purement rhétorique. _

_« Harry, je peux faire une chose que je regretterai de ne pas avoir faite si tu venais à mourir ? » Demanda soudainement le blond en fixant son ancien ennemi dans les yeux. _

_Ce dernier, surpris par l'emploi de son prénom acquiesça. Draco se pencha alors doucement sans quitter Harry des yeux et délicatement il posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun et l'embrassa. Inconsciemment Harry se rapprocha du blond et approfondit le baiser. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes, à bout de souffle, front contre front. _

_« Tu ne vas pas mourir Harry. Je ne dirais pas que tu es le plus fort bien que tu le sois certainement, mais tu es aimé. Et l'amour de tes proches te permettra de vaincre. Voldemort est haï de tout le monde, même de ses fidèles et cette haine le perdra. » Chuchota Draco à l'oreille du brun. _

_« J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu as raison. Mais quoi qu'il arrive je me battrai rien que pour pouvoir revivre ce baiser encore et encore… » Murmura Harry en rougissant. _

_« Alors je vais te donner une autre bonne raison de vaincre ce salaud. » Fit Draco en reprenant les lèvres du brun. _

« Et bien je suis content d'avoir servi à quelque chose. » Déclara Draco troublé par le regard d'Harry. « Je dois aller retrouver ma tante, à bientôt Potter. »

« Harry. Je m'appelle Harry. » Fit le brun tandis que Malfoy repartait voir Aphrodésia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

De retour au square Grimmaurd, Harry agit comme un automate. Il se dirigea sans vraiment en avoir conscience dans la cuisine, il ouvrit le placard le plus proche et en sortit une bouteille de Whisky. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir dans le salon et se servit le fond d'un verre qu'il avala cul sec. Il reposa ensuite le verre sur la table basse avant de s'enfoncer dans le sofa. Depuis qu'il avait revu Draco il était plus que déstabilisé. Il ne pensait pas que la simple vue du blond lui ferait ressentir autant de choses. Car après avoir croisé les yeux gris de son ancien ennemi, il avait été envahi par différents sentiments. Mais il était incapable de décider lesquels. Alors il se resservit de l'alcool espérant que ça l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Et après avoir avalé son quatrième fond de verre il se dit que s'il buvait c'était peut-être pour ne plus penser à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Malfoy l'avait embrassé ce soir-là, ou alors pour oublier qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus l'embrasser ainsi… Mais en vérité, s'il buvait autant c'était pour essayer d'empêcher cette boule, qui menaçait d'éclater en sanglot à tout moment, de continuer à monter progressivement dans sa gorge. Et finalement, il s'endormit sur le divan, des larmes dévalant ses joues alors que la bouteille de Whisky était déjà à moitié vide.

C'est avec un mal de tête carabiné qu'il se réveilla sur les coups de trois heures de l'après-midi. Son estomac criait famine alors il se leva tant bien que mal et entreprit d'ouvrir un paquet de chips qui trainait dans la cuisine. Il se réinstalla sur le canapé mangeant lentement les pétales salés. On frappa alors à sa porte et sans attendre de réponse Ron pénétra dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier leva des yeux étonnés sur lui.

« Je suis désolé mais Mione m'a envoyé te chercher. Elle se fait du souci depuis que tu as croisé Malfoy. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle veut que tu viennes la voir pour discuter avec elle. » Déclara le roux d'un air ennuyé.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel suite à cette déclaration mais il se dirigea tout de même vers la salle de bain estimant qu'il serait mauvais pour lui de ne pas accéder à la requête de sa meilleure amie…

Ainsi il se retrouva pour la seconde fois de la journée devant la chambre de la jeune maman, Ron à ses côtés. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Hermione demanda à son mari de la laisser seule avec Harry. Suite à quoi elle démarra un monologue auquel le brun ne s'attendait pas.

« Ce que je vais te dire je ne te le dirai pas deux fois. Je ne pensais pas à avoir un jour à le faire d'ailleurs mais j'estime que la situation est critique alors je vais endosser le rôle de la meilleure amie dans ce qu'il y a de plus stéréotypé. Bien. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que tu le sais. Mais bien évidemment, tu ne me diras jamais ce qui ne va pas et bien évidemment, comme je suis ta meilleure amie depuis dix longues années je te connais par cœur. Alors je sais bien que tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué. Et pourtant c'est faux. Je le vois bien que depuis la fin de la guerre tu es au plus mal. J'ai bien vu que tu fais tout pour t'éloigner de Ron et moi. Tu ne l'as sans doute pas noté mais j'ai tout fait pour que tu ne te sentes pas trop seul mais pas trop étouffé non plus. Et je sais aussi que si ça devait arriver, tu ne souhaiterais à tes côtés la présence d'une unique personne. Ron n'est pas au courant comme tu t'en doutes mais moi je le sais depuis le début. Tu n'as toujours rien à me dire je suppose ? »

« Heu, c'est pire que ça… Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles à vrai dire. » Fit Harry regardant sa meilleure amie d'un air perdu. Cette dernière pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de secouer le brun.

« Tu as décidé de me prendre pour une idiote, bien que tu saches parfaitement que je suis loin de l'être, ou alors tu es encore plus aveugle que je ne veux le croire. Je sais que ta dépression t'a ramolli le cerveau mais à ce point tout de même… »

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas dépressif d'abord et je t'interdis de dire que j'ai le cerveau ramolli ! » Se rebiffa soudainement Harry. Mais il eut le sentiment de s'être fait avoir lorsqu'Hermione esquissa un sourire.

« Pour ce qui est question de ta dépression, la conversation la concernant aura lieu plus tard car je veux qu'on profite du bonheur de la naissance de Ginny encore un peu. Pour le reste, je te parle d'un blond aux yeux gris qui fut ton ennemi juré pendant nos années scolaires. Tu le remets ou pas ? » Lui répondit Hermione malicieusement, mais la plaisanterie ne fit par rire le brun qui lui jeta un regard noir.

« Pourquoi tu me parles de Malfoy tout à coup ? »

« Parce qu'il est à la fois la cause et le remède à tous tes états d'âmes ! » Dit la brune comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

De retour chez lui et suivi de près par sa tante, Draco s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré sans un mot. Aphrodésia s'assit en face de lui et attendit quelques minutes avant de prendre la parole.

« Ces personnes qu'on a rencontrées à l'hôpital… C'étaient des amis à toi ? » Demanda-t-elle prudemment. Son neveu serra les dents.

« Disons que c'étaient des connaissances. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Fit-il en se levant. Sa tante sourit, comprenant que c'était un sujet sensible, avant d'acquiescer.

« Un verre d'eau s'il te plait. »

Le blond se dirigea alors vers la cuisine s'efforçant de ne pas repenser au regard d'Harry lorsqu'il l'avait remercié. Il avait énormément songé au brun durant ces trois dernières années et il avait espéré, sans trop y croire, le recroiser un jour. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait vu il se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne chose. Il revint finalement au salon, un verre d'eau et une Bièraubeurre à la main, où Aphrodésia l'avait attendu sans bouger.

« Si tu veux en parler je suis là. » Se contenta-t-elle de déclarer quand Draco lui tendit sa boisson. Ce dernier hocha la tête et se rassit, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le blond ne prenne enfin la parole.

« Ils s'appellent Hermione Granger-Weasley, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. » Commença-t-il.

Alors Draco, les yeux plongés dans le cuir du canapé raconta. Il raconta la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Harry chez Mme Guipure alors qu'il ignorait encore qui était ce jeune garçon brun qui semblait perdu. Il raconta leur seconde rencontre dans le train. Là où tout avait dégénéré. Cet instant où Harry avait refusait de saisir sa main tendue, déclarant ainsi la guerre qui les anima jusqu'à la fin de leur cinquième année. Il raconta les insultes, il raconta les coups, il raconta les regards en coin et les sourires méprisants.

Draco refusait de lever les yeux vers sa tante de peur de rencontrer un regard déçu. Alors il se contenta de raconter la suite.

Le moment où tout avait basculé. Cet instant où pour la première fois de sa vie Draco avait refusé d'obéir à son père, peu de temps après la fin de leur cinquième année scolaire, quand il avait reçu le résultat de ses BUSES. Le jour où il avait décidé de rejoindre le côté de ses ennemis de toujours. La semaine qu'il avait passée au Square Grimmaurd à tenter de les persuader qu'il n'était pas là en tant qu'espion et qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Ces longs mois où il avait été observé sans cesse par le trio infernal, que ce soit à Poudlard ou au QG de l'ordre. Bien évidemment il n'avait pas totalement abandonné ses anciennes habitudes mais ses piques étaient moins incisives qu'avant. Et puis au cours de la sixième année, il avait découvert qu'Hermione avait beau être une Sang-de-bourbe, elle n'en était pas moins brillante...

Alors il raconta cette année où il s'était lié d'amitié avec la brune à force de se retrouver enfermé avec elle dans la bibliothèque à se ronger les sangs pour Harry et Ron. Pas qu'il tenait à eux mais s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, sur qui passerait-il ses nerfs ? Et il raconta aussi comment en devenant ami avec Granger il avait appris à connaître la belette et le balafré. A les connaitre vraiment. Et pour finir il raconta comment il en était venu à embrasser Harry la veille de la bataille finale, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, si ce n'est que cela faisait plusieurs mois que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait quand il pensait au brun ou se trouvait face à lui. Et c'est ainsi qu'il conclut car cet instant fut le dernier avant jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Et voilà. Tu es au courant de la vie minable de ton neveu. Cela t'explique peut-être pourquoi j'ai du mal à croire que ton frère et mon père étaient une seule et même personne. » Murmura Draco en levant les yeux vers sa tante.

« Je pensais sincèrement que Lucius serait un meilleur père que ça. Je ne tenterais pas de lui chercher des excuses, et j'espère que tu ne m'associeras pas à l'image que tu as de ton père. » Se contenta de répondre Aphrodésia.

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaitre. Et j'ai envie de te croire quand tu décris mon père comme un frère aimant. A vrai dire j'ai besoin de savoir que ma famille n'est pas faite que de sorciers pourris jusqu'à la moelle. » Soupira le blond.

« Je comprends et je te promets que je ferai tout pour te rendre fier de la famille Malfoy malgré ce que tout le monde peut penser. Et maintenant, dis moi ce que tu ressens vraiment pour ce jeune homme brun aux yeux verts… » Susurra malicieusement la tante de Draco. Ce dernier lui fit les gros yeux et se contenta de déclarer que la discussion était close, sous le rire d'Aphrodésia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry était allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. L'aiguille de son horloge indiquait trois heures du matin et il était incapable de s'endormir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été anesthésié pendant plusieurs années jusqu'à ce que la naissance de sa filleule le réveille. Et depuis, tellement de choses tournaient dans son esprit, des sentiments aussi, qu'il pensait pourtant effacés. Mais après son retour de la maternité, un kaléidoscope de souvenirs lui été apparu… et il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il finit donc par se lever. Il s'habilla, enfila son manteau et sorti. Il marcha longuement dans les rues de Londres. Ses pas le menèrent dans un bar moldu où il commanda un double whisky. Il avala lentement une première gorgée en dévisageant les rares clients accoudés au bar. Puis la porte d'entrée claqua, attirant l'attention d'Harry qui regretta aussitôt sa sortie nocturne. En effet, l'objet de ses préoccupations venait de prendre forme… et il se dirigeait vers lui. Sans un mot, Draco attrapa le bras du survivant, balança quelques pièces sur le comptoir et le tira hors du bar, ne prêtant pas attention au serveur qui lui assurait que cette monnaie n'existait pas.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » Cria enfin Harry une fois que le blond l'eut traîné dans une ruelle sombre adjacente au bar moldu.

« Emmène-nous chez toi. » Se contenta de répondre Draco sans une explication. Le brun avait sans doute trop d'alcool dans le sang pour réfléchir correctement, ainsi il transplana machinalement sans tenter d'argumenter avec son ancien ennemi.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon de la maison des Black, Draco s'éloigna rapidement de son hôte, un peu trop conscient de son cœur qui s'était mis à battre plus fort quand Harry lui avait saisi la main pour transplaner.

« Maintenant qu'on est chez moi tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as débarqué à trois heures du mat' dans ce bar, moldu qui plus est, pour m'arracher le bras avant même que je n'ai fini mon verre ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas dormir. J'avais besoin de te parler. Alors je suis venu ici et je t'ai vu sortir donc je t'ai suivi. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle.»

« Bien. Vas-y je t'écoute. » Fit Harry en s'installant sur le canapé. « Je serais ravi de savoir pourquoi tu as agis aussi étrangement. »

« C'est de ta faute aussi ! Me dire merci et me parler gentiment alors qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis trois ans. _Gentiment_ Potter ! On n'est pas supposé se parler gentiment bon sang. Et puis c'était quoi cette phrase que t'as dite ce jour-là ? Je… je sais plus quoi penser, Harry. J'étais persuadé qu'on ne se verrait plus jamais, que je crèverai seul dans mon putain de manoir et voilà que ma tante débarque alors que j'ignorais son existence il y encore trois jours. Et puis Hermione me tend Ginny comme si on était les plus vieux amis du monde, toi tu me remercies… J'y comprends rien. »

« Tu m'excuses Malfoy mais là c'est moi qui n'ai pas compris grand-chose à ce que tu viens de me raconter. J'ai juste assimilé qu'encore une fois tout était de ma faute même si je ne sais pas ce que j'ai encore pu faire pour t'irriter… Ha si, j'ai été gentil c'est ça ? Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'être gentil ? Après tout il me semble qu'on avait fait la paix il y a trois ans, non ? Et de toute façon je suis fatigué de me battre, ne serait-ce que contre toi. Surtout que la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire avec toi c'est de m'engueuler. C'est tout ce que j'ai saisi de ce que tu m'as dis alors j'espère t'avoir assez éclairé pour que tu puisses dormir sereinement. »

« Je… » Commença Draco tout en prenant la liberté de s'asseoir à côté du brun, mais il ne continua pas, laissant passer de longues minutes avant de reprendre timidement la parole. « Cette phrase que as dite après que … enfin, avant la Bataille Finale. Ça voulait dire quoi ? »

« Quelle phrase ? » Demanda Harry, surpris par le ton employé de son invité. Ce dernier plongea son regard dans celui du brun qui comprit immédiatement. « Oh, _cette_ phrase … » murmura-t-il en rougissant. Il poussa un long soupir de résignation avant de répondre à la question. « Disons qu'à cette époque, je pensais à l'après-guerre. Je me disais que je pourrais vivre heureux avec quelqu'un que j'aimais. J'étais loin de m'imaginer à quel point cela m'affecterait de tuer Voldemort. Mais il y eut tous ces amis que j'ai perdus ce jour-là. Tous ces gens qui s'étaient battus pour la liberté et qui ne pourraient jamais en profiter … Et puis tu as disparu. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai arrêté de croire que je pourrais continuer à vivre comme avant. Il y a eut tous ces cauchemars, cette solitude … ton absence. C'était comme si ces baisers qu'on avait échangés n'étaient qu'un doux rêve. C'était tellement irréel. Mais je pensais réellement ce que j'ai dit ce soir-là Draco. »

« Tu veux dire que … que tu m'aimais ? » Chuchota le blond.

« Disons que j'éprouvais divers sentiments à ton égard… et ce n'était certainement plus de la haine… Mais j'avoue que j'étais très surpris quand tu es venu me parler ce jour-là. Encore plus quand tu m'as embrassé mais c'était loin de me déplaire. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis dit que c'était peut-être de l'amour ce que je ressentais. Mais si j'étais conscient que tu ne me détestais plus mais j'étais loin de penser que tu pouvais avoir plus que de l'amitié pour moi. »

« J'aurais préféré continuer à te détester si tu veux savoir la vérité. J'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir ce qu'Hermione pouvait ressentir quand vous partiez plusieurs jours à la recherche des horcruxes. Parce que si tu savais comme ça faisait mal d'ignorer à chaque seconde si vous étiez encore vivant ou non, si vous alliez rentrer sains et saufs ou plus morts que vifs. On n'en dormait pas, on arrivait à peine à manger et certains jours, notre angoisse était telle qu'on pouvait à peine parler. J'ai eu si honte d'éprouver ça. C'était digne d'un Poufsouffle, loin de la personnalité du fier Serpentard que j'étais censé être. Mais je ne pouvais nier que je n'allais bien que lorsque toi et Ron étiez à nos côtés en bonne santé. Et je dois t'avouer que ce soir là, quand tu ne m'as pas repoussé je me suis brièvement imaginé ce que pourraient être nos vies une fois la guerre terminée. J'ai même pensé qu'on pourrait tenter de sortir ensemble, ne serait-ce que quelques jours pour voir si ça marcherait… Mais après ce que j'ai vu cette nuit tout mon espoir et mon envie de vivre ce sont éteints en même temps que _Lui_. Pourtant, ce soir, je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser Harry. Parce que ça fait trois putain d'années que je vis comme un ermite. Mais j'ai trop peur des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour le faire. Et pourtant je suis ici, à trois heures du matin parce que depuis qu'on s'est croisé à l'hôpital je ne cesse de repenser au goût de tes lèvres … J'étais pourtant persuadé d'avoir réussi à t'oublier après avoir arrêter de peindre car c'était toujours ton visage qui se dessinait sous ma main. Et voilà que tu réapparais dans ma vie comme si de rien n'était. Trois ans en arrière j'aurais pas hésité à faire ce que j'ai envie de faire. Mais aujourd'hui tout est si embrouillé je ne … »

Harry le fit taire d'un baiser. Il ferma les yeux et appuya ses lèvres un peu plus fort sur la fine bouche de Draco qui se laissa faire. Quand la langue du brun caressa doucement ses lèvres pâles il ouvrit sa bouche et répondit au baiser en enroulant sa langue avec celle d'Harry. Ce dernier passa une main derrière la nuque du blond pour le rapprocher encore un peu. Il avait si longtemps pensé qu'il ne pourrait jamais revivre un moment pareil qu'il comptait bien en profiter le plus possible. Quand le besoin d'air se fit ressentir, il s'écarta juste assez pour qu'ils puissent respirer mais garda sa main à sa place. Il regarda Draco dans les yeux avant de lui souffler quelques mots :

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de t'aimer correctement. Je ne suis pas sur d'être capable d'avoir une vraie relation avec toi. Je ne suis pas sur qu'on soit fait l'un pour l'autre. Je suis juste sûr que t'embrasser est de loin la meilleure chose que j'ai faite durant ces trois dernières années. »

« Alors peut-être qu'on peut juste …continuer à s'embrasser ? » proposa le blond en souriant. « Après tout, on n'a pas besoin d'être un couple modèle pour faire ces choses-là n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait juste en profiter le temps que ça dure. On le mérite non ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on a assez payé le prix de cette foutue guerre. On pourrait tenter de réapprendre à vivre ensemble et arrêter de survivre… »

Harry acquiesça puis reposa ses lèvres sur celles Draco. Il l'emmena ensuite dans sa chambre où ils trouvèrent rapidement le sommeil, enlacés sur le lit du brun.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain quand Draco se réveilla, il se trouvait seul dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Ses yeux papillonnèrent pour s'adapter à la lumière qui passait à travers les rideaux. Au souvenir de la nuit dernière il soupira et resta immobile de longues minutes avant de se décider à descendre rejoindre _son_… à rejoindre _Harry. _Ce dernier se trouvait dans la cuisine qui n'avait pas été utilisée depuis très longtemps. Quand le blond le rejoignit il sursauta avant d'esquisser un sourire et de lui proposer un café.

« Tu n'aurais pas plutôt de l'hydromel … et une tige blanche à fumer ? » Demanda Draco en s'asseyant.

« Une tige blanche à fumer… tu veux dire ça ? » Fit-il en sortant un paquet de Marlboro de sa poche. Les yeux de son invité s'illuminèrent lui tirant un petit rire. Il lui tendit le paquet.

« Cela s'appelle une cigarette. Et tu auras peut-être besoin d'un briquet pour l'allumer. Mais comment tu t'es mis à fumer ? » Demanda Harry en servant deux verres de vodka avant de s'asseoir face au blond.

« Je suis tombé par hasard sur un paquet dans une de mes commandes. J'avais déjà vu des moldus en utiliser alors j'ai voulu essayer et j'y ai pris goût. Mais ma dernière commande a du retard et je commencer à me demander où est-ce que je pourrais en trouver si cette satanée chouette ne se montrait pas. A vrai dire tu me sauves la vie. Alors merci, et pour ça aussi. » Ajouta-t-il en montrant son verre du menton.

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux sorciers et Draco qui regardait autour de lui finit par le briser : « Mais dis-moi Potter, tu t'es transformé en elfe de maison pendant la nuit ? Il me semblait que ton humble demeure était bien plus en bordel que cela ce matin. »

Harry rougit et haussa les épaules : « Malgré la bouillotte qui occupait mon lit, je ne suis pas resté endormi très longtemps alors j'ai eu besoin de m'occuper… Et faire le ménage s'est avéré plus utile que fumer ou boire à mon grand étonnement. »

« Pourtant il a dû te suffire d'un coup de baguette pour tout faire disparaître… »

« Je n'utilise plus la magie. En tout cas pas volontairement. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous avoir fait transplaner hier ? »

« C'était un réflexe. De toute façon je crois que tu me comprends plus que tu ne veux me le faire croire car, arrête-moi si je me trompe, tu n'as pas ta baguette sur toi. »

Draco retint un sourire : « En effet, elle se trouve au fin fond d'une malle au manoir. Pour en revenir à ton grand nettoyage de printemps, ne me dis pas que tu l'as fait pour moi, je ne te croirai pas. Alors qui doit venir te rendre visite ? »

« Hermione sort de l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Ron m'a dit qu'ils passeraient me voir et m'a bien fait comprendre que le salon avait intérêt à être nickel pour Ginny. »

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Weasmoche en papa poule. » Fit Draco en souriant. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sera très heureux de me voir ici… Alors je devrais peut-être retourner au Manoir, Aphrodésia doit m'attendre. Je… merci de m'avoir hébergé pour la nuit. » Finit-il dans un murmure.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix » Le taquina Harry.

Mais il était aussi fébrile que le blond, aucun des deux ne sachant commun aborder le sujet de leur conversation de la veille. Ce fut finalement Draco qui fit le premier pas. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry en chuchotant un « Au revoir ». La minute d'après, le brun se trouvait seul au milieu de sa cuisine.

De retour au manoir, le dernier des Malfoy tenta d'ouvrir la porte le plus silencieusement possible mais cela s'avéra inutile puisqu'Aphrodésia l'attendait dans le salon, une tasse de thé à la main et le sourire aux lèvres :

« Alors … On a passé une bonne nuit ? » Demanda-t-elle gaiement. « Je me suis inquiétée tu sais quand j'ai trouvé ta chambre vide. Tu aurais au moins pu me laisser un mot. Pour te racheter tu vas devoir me raconter tous les détails de ta soirée… »

Draco soupira et l'ignora pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il se fit à manger rapidement et revint dans le salon où il s'assit en face de sa tante, le visage dénué d'émotions :

« Ecoute, c'est sympa de savoir qu'il me reste de la famille et je t'aime bien. Mais je n'ai jamais eu pour habitude d'étaler ma vie privée au grand jour alors pour les détails tu repasseras. Et puis, ça fait trois ans que je vis seul sans rendre de compte à personne et je ne compte pas changer cette habitude. Alors si tu comptes rester au Manoir d'où je n'ai pas l'intention de te chasser, ne tente pas de me materner. Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier. Si tu veux t'occuper d'un gosse va donc voir ton Marc et fais-moi un cousin ou une cousine mais par pitié ne joue pas à la maman avec moi. J'ai déjà eu une mère et je ne veux surtout pas lui trouver une remplaçante. »

Aphrodésia n'eut pas vraiment la réaction escomptée par son neveu. En effet, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, la blonde fut prise d'un fou rire qui déstabilisa quelque peu Draco. Après plusieurs minutes sa tante se calma enfin et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à expliquer les raisons de son hilarité à l'héritier des lieux, on frappa à la porte. Draco leva un sourcil étonné et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Devant le panneau de bois se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, ses yeux noisette posèrent un regard appréciateur sur le blond qui ne s'en rendit pas compte trop occupé à suivre la ligne de muscles qui se dessinait sous la chemise blanche que le nouvel arrivant portait très près du corps pour accompagner son pantalon de cuir noir.

« Tu dois être Draco ? » Finit par dire le châtain voyant que son hôte n'avait pas l'intention de lui proposer d'entrer.

« Hum, oui. Et vous êtes ? »

« Marc. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance après tout ce temps à écouter Daisy me parler de toi. Elle est ici d'ailleurs ? »

« Daisy … ? Oh vous vous parlez d'Aphrodésia. Elle est dans le salon, suivez-moi. »

« Merci. Et tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, je ne suis pas _si _vieux que ça… »Fit Marc en suivant le blond à l'intérieur du Manoir.

Quand ils arrivèrent au salon, Aphrodésia ne put s'empêcher de rire une nouvelle fois à la vue de son meilleur ami.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ? » Finit par lui demander Draco.

« Seulement quand une personne a dit quelque chose de très drôle. » Répondit Marc en souriant. Aphrodésia réussit tout de même à se contrôler suffisamment pour venir serrer dans ses bras le châtain. « Alors Marguerite*, il t'a dit quoi le petit blondinet pour que tu sois aussi essoufflée que ça ? »

« Si tu savais… Mais viens d'abord boire quelque chose que j'ai le plaisir de te voir t'étouffer quand tu sauras de quoi on parlait. » Elle servit un verre de jus d'orange au nouvel arrivant et attendit qu'il en prenne une gorgée pour déclarer avec un grand sourire : « Il voulait que je vienne te voir pour qu'on lui fasse un petit cousin… » Elle éclata de rire pour la troisième fois de la matinée quand son meilleur ami recracha son jus d'orange, bariolant sa chemise blanche de taches sucrées.

« Pardon ? Tu lui as raconté quoi comme idioties pour qu'une idée pareille lui vienne en tête ! »

« Rien du tout. Il doit juste avoir l'imagination très fertile… »

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de choquant au fait que j'ai pu penser que vous soyez en couple ? Après tout vous vivez ensemble non ? »

« Et alors, c'est pas parce qu'on vit dans la même maison qu'on couche dans le même lit ! » S'indigna Marc tout en retirant sa chemise tachée. « Et de toute façon Daisy n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour me plaire, ou alors elle a quelque chose en trop, tout dépend du point de vue d'où on se place. En revanche, je ne dirai pas non à un autre Malfoy. » Fit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à un Draco bouche bée.

« Hey ! » Fit Aphrodésia en donnant un coup d'épaule à son meilleur ami. « Je croyais que tu avais traversé la Manche pour retrouver ton ''Brian-c'est-le-plus-beau-le-plus-sexy-le-plus-merveilleux-le-plus-parfait '' en d'autres mots l'homme de ta vie ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à draguer mon neveu qui est déjà pris de toute façon. N'est-ce-pas Draco ? »

« Hein ? Heu… je… Oui, oui. Tout à fait. » Balbutia ce dernier qui avait du mal à se remettre de la vue du châtain torse nu. A tel point qu'il pouvait maintenant être rassuré car si sa libido était restée en pause durant trois longues années, elle avait l'air prête à reprendre du service. Ici et maintenant. Mais une fois que les paroles de sa tante se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, il se rappela un certain brun aux yeux verts qui ne serait peut-être pas très heureux que Draco se jette dans les bras du premier homme venu. Enfin, il l'espérait, mais les termes de leur relation avaient encore besoin d'une mise au point. Et plutôt que de risquer de succomber à la tentation que représentait le meilleur ami d'Aphrodésia, le blond décida de retourner au Manoir des Black, n'ayant cure de la présence de Weasley car de toute façon Hermione l'aimait bien. C'est donc sans aucune explication que Marc et sa Marguerite se retrouvèrent soudainement seuls au beau milieu du salon de la demeure des Malfoy.

« Ne lui en veut pas, je viens de le tirer de trois ans de retraite sociale, ça laisse des traces. Surtout que mon frère a apparemment jugé que les méthodes d'éducation de notre père méritaient d'être appliquées à la nouvelle génération. Mais parlons de toi. Avec Brian c'était comment ? Et je te préviens, Draco m'a frustrée en refusant de me dire quoique soit sur sa nuit alors n'espère même pas avoir le droit de m'épargner les détails. Je veux TOUT savoir ! » Déclara la blonde dans un sourire lubrique.

_(*) Daisy en anglais. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une fois Draco parti, Harry s'empressa de débarrasser la table et de nettoyer sa cuisine de fond en comble une nouvelle fois, histoire de s'occuper l'esprit. Ainsi cela lui évitait de penser au jeune homme qui avait passé la nuit à ses côtés. Heureusement pour lui, ses amis vinrent frapper à sa porte avant qu'il ne se remette à réfléchir au sens de la conversation qui l'avait tenu éveillé toute la matinée.

« Hey ! Harry vieux frère ! Tu t'es surpassé dis-moi. Tu es sûr d'avoir laissé ta baguette au placard ? » S'exclama Ron en lui serrant la main tandis qu'il tenait sa fille dans les bras.

« Salut vous trois. Pas trop crevés ? Et pour ton information mon cher, j'ai tout nettoyé de mes propres mains. Rien n'est trop beau pour ma filleule que veux-tu ! » Répondit le brun en souriant à ses invités. Hermione s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça avant de lui plaquer un énorme baiser sur la joue.

« Tu es un amour ! Ginny a de la chance de t'avoir pour parrain mais on pourrait aller s'asseoir dans le salon, je suis un peu fatiguée. »

« Bien sûr. Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? Jus de citrouille, Whisky Pur Feu, Bièraubeurre… » Demanda Harry tout en se dirigeant vers le salon.

« Un jus de citrouille s'il te plait. »

« Une bière pour moi, merci ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les trois attablés dans le salon parlant essentiellement de Ginny qui dormait sagement dans son berceau aménagé par son parrain. Aux alentours de treize heures ils passèrent à table, et mangèrent à leur faim grâce à Molly qui était bien décidé à faire engraisser la nouvelle Maman à telle point que cette dernière ne savait plus quoi faire de tous les plats que sa belle-mère lui avait déposés la veille. Les trois amis discutèrent de tout et de rien comme cela ne leur était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, évitant soigneusement le sujet ''Harry déprimé''. Ou plutôt Ron évitait le sujet tandis que sa femme essayait de placer quelques mots mais le brun se renfermait aussitôt. Ginny finit par se manifester et après un léger soupir devant l'obstination de son meilleur ami Hermione se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ron, tu peux aller la changer s'il te plait ? Ses affaires sont dans la pochette rouge. » Le jeune papa grogna pour la forme mais s'empressa de prendre sa fille et d'attraper le sac que lui tendait Hermione avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Soudain seul face aux yeux inquisiteurs de sa meilleure amie, Harry ressentit le besoin de se servir de ses mains. Il entreprit donc de débarrasser la table (chose qu'il avait faite plus souvent en une matinée qu'en trois ans ne put-il s'empêcher de noter) mais il se rassit rapidement quand Hermione posa une main sur son bras.

« Harry, commença-t-elle .Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler ? C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit l'autre fois à la maternité ? Je suis désolée si je me suis trompée et que j'ai blessé ton ego en osant émettre l'hypothèse qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre toi et Draco mais je … »

« Mione, fais-moi plaisir et ne me parle pas de lui ni de ce que tu ne connais pas. »

« Alors tu en es encore là ? » soupira la brune. « Je croyais pourtant qu'en dernière année, au contraire de Ron, tu t'étais rendu compte que Draco n'était pas comme il le laissait paraitre. J'arrive pas à croire que toi et mon imbécile de mari soyez aussi bornés ! Draco ne s'est pas encore assez racheté pour les fautes qu'il n'a même pas commises ? Je pensais que toi au moins tu avais ouvert les yeux ! Parce que _lui _il les avait ouverts. Et pas que ses yeux d'ailleurs. Mais ça tu es trop aveugle pour l'avoir remarqué. Tu devrais peut-être changé de lunettes pour voir à côté de quel homme merveilleux tu passes. C'est un ami fidèle et fiable. Et puis … » Hermione s'interrompit en entendant des cris venir de l'entrée.

« Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te regarde Weasmoche ! Je suis venu parler à Har… à Potter. Laisse-moi entrer. »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce-que tu lui veux à Harry d'abord ? »

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir. Alors laisse-moi passer et occupe-toi de ta fille avant qu'elle ne crache ses poumons à trop hurler. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils la Fouine. Maintenant tu vas faire demi-tour et laisser mon meilleur ami tranquille ! »

« Ron ! » Intervint finalement le propriétaire des lieux. « Je te remercie de t'inquiéter mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre. »

« Mais enfin 'Ry ! C'est de Malfoy qu'on parle, tu crois pas que… »

« Bonjour Dray ! » Le coupa sa femme en lui prenant Ginny des bras. « Ton front va mieux depuis la dernière fois ? Et comment va Aphrodésia ? Il faudra que vous passiez à la maison un des jours, elle m'a promis de me parler de sa vie en France. »

Décontenancé par l'enthousiasme de la brune, Draco se toucha le front avant de répondre.

« Je vais bien, merci Mione. Pour ce qui est de l'invitation j'en parlerai à ma tante et je lui dirais de t'envoyer un hibou. Mais avant ça est-ce que je pourrais parler à Harry ? » Finit le blond en plantant ses yeux gris dans le regard de son ancien ennemi.

« Harry ? De quel droit tu l'appelles par son prénom ? » S'indigna Ron.

« Salaud ! » s'exclama en même temps Hermione. « Tu m'as laissé faire mon discours croyant que tu étais pire qu'un aveugle en ce qui concerne les sentiments alors que tu savais depuis le début de quoi je parlais ! Tu t'es bien fichu de moi. Je pensais pourtant être ta meilleure amie ! »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le plus jeune des Weasley ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez ? » Finit-il par demander mais il n'eut aucune réponse claire si ce n'est sa femme qui le tira par le bras pour se rendre près de la cheminée.

« Laisse tomber. Harry nous parlera peut-être quand il jugera qu'on est digne de confiance. En attendant rentrons, je dois écrire à Aphrodésia. »

« Mais enfin Mione, on était censé rester tout l'après-midi avec Harry. »

« Et bien on fera ça une autre fois mais là je suis fatiguée. Allez on y va. Au revoir Draco. Harry tu me dois une explication. » Termina la jeune maman en lâchant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

« A moi aussi ! » Ajouta Ron complètement dépassé par les évènements. « Salut vieux, à la prochaine. »

Harry répondit d'un hochement de tête. Une fois ses invités partis, il se tourna vers le blond qui grimaça.

« Désolé pour _ça._ » Souffla ce dernier. « Mais il fallait que je te vois. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. » Lui sourit Harry. « Tu veux un verre ? » Demanda-t-il en lui indiquant de le suivre à la cuisine. Draco acquiesça soulagé que le brun ne soit pas en colère.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

De retour chez elle Hermione se hâta vers la volière qui se trouvait derrière la maison sans un mot ni même un regard pour Ron et Ginny. Le jeune papa n'appréciant pas d'être mis de côté alla déposer sa fille dans son berceau et parti retrouver sa femme qui était occupée à écrire une lettre. Il s'assit en face d'elle et la fixa longuement par-dessus le bureau qui les séparait. Aucun d'eux ne parlait mais l'endroit n'était pas silencieux pour autant. En effet, si les trois hiboux de la petite famille somnolaient tranquillement sur leur arbre, les quelques colombes qui peuplaient la volière semblaient apprécier grandement les rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient les vitres de verres et laissaient éclater leur joie au travers de vocalises plus ou moins mélodieuses.

Après seulement deux minutes Hermione se releva précipitamment et s'empressa de confier sa lettre à _Snitch_, le plus petit et le plus rapide des trois hiboux. Ses plumes arboraient une étrange couleur or qui brillait au Soleil. C'est ce qui avait poussé la jeune femme à acheter l'oiseau. Ce dernier mécontent d'être dérangé pendant son sommeil hulula de colère mais s'acquitta tout de même de la tâche que lui confiait sa maîtresse. Celle-ci le regarda s'envoler vers le ciel bleu et sursauta quand son mari prit la parole.

« Alors ils sont ensemble ? » Risqua-t-il. « Harry et Malfoy, je veux dire. »

« J'en sais rien. » Soupira la brune. « Mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Cependant je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne chose. C'est pour cela que je viens d'envoyer un mot à Aphrodésia lui demandant de venir prendre le thé pour en discuter. Ginny dort ? »

« En tout cas elle était crevée quand je l'ai mise au lit. » Répondit Ron en haussant les épaules. « On rentre préparer le thé alors ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et prit la main de son mari dans la sienne tout en remontant le petit sentier qui menait au salon.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à cette conclusion tout seul tu sais. » Fit la brune l'air de rien en bousculant gentiment le rouquin. Ce dernier passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme avant de rétorquer :

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux toujours pas supporter Malfoy que je n'ai pas remarqué le comportement de Harry. Je le sais depuis aussi longtemps que toi. Mais j'ai attendu quatre ans que mon meilleur ami m'en parle lui-même… ce qu'il n'a jamais fait. Et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir rabaissé la fouine devant lui des dizaines de fois. Etant donné qu'il n'a jamais pris sa défense j'ai laissé couler. »

« Comment tu l'a su ? » Demanda sa femme en poussant la baie vitrée qui donnait accès au salon.

« De la même façon que toi je suppose. » Soupira Ron. « Pendant que je me lamentais de toi pendant les missions, Harry trouvait toujours le moyen de parler de Malfoy. Certes pas en termes élogieux, mais c'était assez pour comprendre qu'au fond il s'inquiétait pour la fouine. Et puis il allait toujours mieux une fois que, rentré, il était sûr qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Malfoy. Au début je pensais que sa bonne humeur venait seulement du fait qu'on était revenu sains et saufs au Square mais je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il n'était réellement détendu que lorsque la fouine se montrait. »

« Mais dans ce cas c'était quoi ce cinéma chez Harry ? »

« J'ai dit que je savais ce que ressentait Harry pour Malfoy. Pas que je pensais que c'était réciproque et que la fouine était digne de confiance. Et puis, j'ai peur que si je change soudainement de comportement, Harry comprenne que j'ai deviné et dans ce cas-là il va paniquer et se monter tout un film sur combien il est transparent et tout le tralala. Enfin bref. Je vais mettre l'eau à chauffer. En attendant que … c'est quoi déjà son prénom à la tante de Malfoy ? »

« Aphrodésia. » Répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. « D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup… Je crois qu'elle vient d'arriver. »

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard des coups étaient frappés à la porte. Hermione alla ouvrir tandis que Ron se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

« Coucou ! » Fit gaiement Aphrodésia en embrassant son hôte sur les deux joues. « Je te présente Marc. Mon meilleur ami. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je l'ai amené, mais il était hors de question que je le laisse seul au manoir ! »

« Merci bien… » Râla le châtain.

« Il n'y a pas de problème. Au contraire, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance ! » Répondit une Hermione tout sourire en lui tendant la main. Marc la saisit et en profita pour tirer la jeune femme vers lui et lui claquer la bise.

« Chez moi c'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour. Et on se tutoie aussi, entre amis. » Se contenta-t-il de déclarer sous les yeux surpris de la brune. Mais cette dernière reprit rapidement contenance et invita les deux amis à la suivre au salon.

« Marc je te présente Ronald Weasley, mon mari. Ron voici Marc, le meilleur ami d'Aphrodésia. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer » Fit ce dernier en serrant la main que lui tendait Ron.

« Heureuse de te revoir ! » S'exclama Aphrodésia en embrassant le roux sur les deux joues. « C'est drôle, t'as l'air beaucoup plus détendu que la dernière fois. C'est l'hôpital qui te fiche la trouille ou… Ah, non. Je suppose que c'est Draco. Il m'a raconté vos différentes… altercations. En tout cas moi je te trouve très sympa. Même si on ne se connait pas vraiment mais… »

« Daisy. Tu voudrais pas respirer de temps en temps. Et je crois qu'Hermione voudrait nous proposer du thé mais comme on n'est toujours pas assis, elle n'ose pas. » Murmura Marc à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie qui rougit instantanément.

« Désolée. Je suis un peu trop bavarde quand je m'y mets… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis habitué à ne pas pouvoir en placer une dans les conversations. » La rassura Ron en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est installé, qui veut du thé ? » demanda la maîtresse de maison à ses invités qui à son grand soulagement levèrent tous la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient chacun leur tasse à la main et c'est au grand étonnement de tout le monde que Marc lança la discussion sur le sujet attendu.

« Alors, c'est quoi le problème avec les deux tourtereaux ? Et puis d'abord, je veux que vous me présentiez le second concerné. Parce que pour que Draco préfère aller le retrouver plutôt que de rester avec moi, c'est qu'il doit être sacrément bien foutu ! »

« Quoi ? Mais alors tu es… » Commença Ron en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Oui, je suis… comme tu dis ! Et si jamais tu veux tenter de nouvelles expériences, n'hésite pas à m'appeler ou m'envoyer un hibou. T'es plutôt mignon dans ton genre, tu sais. »

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment lourd quand tu t'y mets Marc ? » Le gronda Aphrodésia. «Mais j'aimerais bien que tu répondes à sa question cependant Hermione. C'est quoi le problème avec Harry et Draco ? »

« Ils s'aiment. Ou ils croient s'aimer. Ou j'en sais rien mais ça m'inquiète. » Fit Hermione en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ron en profita pour se lever et se poster derrière elle, afin de poser les mains sur les épaules de sa femme avant de prendre la parole.

« Chérie, il faut que tu m'expliques. Ce n'est pas toi qui t'escrimais à me décrire combien Malfoy était un mec génial ? Alors bien que tu ne m'aies pas convaincu, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. Et puis j'ai entendu votre conversation chez Harry. Tu l'as pratiquement poussé dans les bras de la fouine et maintenant que tu penses qu'ils sont ensemble tu fais marche arrière ? Je ne comprends pas là… »

Hermione poussa un long soupir avant de s'expliquer sous les oreilles attentives des trois personnes présentes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

De son côté, adossé au plan de travail, Harry regardait le blond curieusement. Ce dernier termina son verre et se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

« J'ai vu le meilleur ami de ma tante aujourd'hui.» Commença-t-il avant de se maudire mentalement. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'entrée en matière qu'il avait prévu… mais à vrai dire, il n'avait pas prévu grand-chose.

« Et alors ? » Demanda le brun ne voyant pas où Draco voulait en venir.

« Alors il m'a… disons dragué plus ou moins subtilement. »

« Oh ! » Fit simplement Harry alors qu'une flamme étrange venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux.

« Et mon corps a réagi. » Continua Draco. « Mais je me suis dit que si tu étais là, tu n'aimerais probablement pas que Marc me fasse du rentre-dedans. Sauf que je n'en étais pas certain. Parce qu'après tout, on n'a pas vraiment parlé de ce qu'il y avait, ou pas, entre nous. Je sais qu'on a dit qu'on ne parlait pas de sentiments... Alors je me suis demandé si en fin de compte, ça te dérangerait vraiment si jamais je m'intéressais à un autre homme que toi maintenant qu'Aphrodésia semble décidée à me sortir du manoir. »

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu me demandes la permission pour baiser avec ce Marc, n'est-ce pas ? » Résuma Harry d'une voix basse en s'avançant vers son invité qui tressaillit.

« Non ! Non, bien sûr que non. Il ne m'intéresse même pas et de toute façon il a quelqu'un mais je voulais seulement savoir si cela t'ennuierait que je réponde aux avances d'un autre homme. »

« Tu te contredis Draco. Mais pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est pas parce que je ne me sens pas encore capable de t'aimer que ça t'autorise à aller voir ailleurs. Maintenant, si tu estimes avoir trouvé mieux que moi je ne te retiens pas. Tu es libre de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole. Je crois que je ne serais même pas en mesure de t'en tenir rigueur. Il n'y a qu'Hermione qui serait déçue de constater qu'elle avait tort. » Déclara finalement le brun en tournant le dos à Draco.

« Je… ne vois pas ce qu'Hermione vient faire là-dedans mais peu importe. Je me suis mal exprimé je crois. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… »

« Ne te fatigue pas Malfoy. » Le coupa Harry en allumant une cigarette. « J'ai parfaitement compris où tu voulais en venir. C'est tout à fait normal que tu aies envie de t'amuser à nouveau maintenant que tu as retrouvé un semblant de vie avec ta tante et son meilleur ami. Je suis heureux pour toi, tu l'as mérité après tout. Et puis il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous de toute façon n'est-ce pas ? On est juste bon à se haïr cordialement quoique puisse penser notre chère étudiante en psychomagie. Tu ne me dois rien. »

Draco, désespéré par la tournure que prenait la conversation décida de prendre l'éruptif par la corne et s'avança vers le brun. Il le retourna en attrapant sa main et l'embrassa brutalement. Harry, laissant tomber sa cigarette, n'eut d'autre choix que de répondre au baiser et de laisser le blond prendre possession de sa bouche. Ce dernier s'éloigna ensuite juste assez pour pouvoir regarder son hôte dans les yeux et reprit la parole :

« Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Après trois ans à ne discuter qu'avec une chouette j'ai un peu de mal à trouver les mots qu'il faut pour m'exprimer. Je crois que j'avais seulement besoin d'être rassuré. Parce que moi je ne veux que toi. Depuis l'année où j'ai rejoint l'Ordre. Mais vois-tu il m'est difficile d'imaginer que toi, le Sauveur de l'Humanité toute entière puisse s'intéresser à un Mangemort repenti tel que moi. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? Mais sous mon apparence de Malfoy entièrement voué aux Serpentards je n'ai jamais eu vraiment confiance en moi, ce doit être un vestige de l'éducation donnée par mon cher père. »

« Draco… » Soupira Harry en l'enlaçant. « Le Sauveur de l'Humanité n'existe plus. Il est mort en même temps que Voldemort. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'Harry Potter, un mec paumé de vingt-et-un ans anéanti par la guerre qui a bercée son adolescence et qui est hanté par un jeune homme blond aux lèvres douces depuis plusieurs années. Alors ne pense pas Draco. Contente-toi de m'embrasser - Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles de son invité - de me câliner - il plongea dans le cou du blond tout en passant les bras autour de sa taille - de me déshabiller - il commença à défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise de Draco - et de me faire l'amour. » Finit Harry dans un souffle avant d'entrainer le blond à l'étage.

Une fois dans la chambre aux murs gris les deux hommes se calmèrent quelque peu sentant l'ambiance devenir plus sérieuse. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, torses nus, ne sachant que dire ni faire. C'est finalement Draco qui reprit les choses en main, s'approchant d'Harry jusqu'à le faire basculer sur le matelas qui faisait office de lit. Il s'installa ensuite à quatre pattes au-dessus du brun avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Ce dernier entreprit de déboutonner la braguette du blond qui déposait maintenant de légers baisers le long de sa gorge. Aidé d'un élégant mouvement de hanches, le jean de l'héritier Malfoy se retrouva rapidement au sol vite rejoint par le pantalon du Survivant. Celui-ci venait de passer ses bras autour des épaules de son amant pour inverser leur position. Draco repoussa alors doucement le brun qui l'interrogea du regard.

« Je… Ça fait longtemps que je… Enfin que… Le truc c'est que je viens de passer trois ans tout seul chez moi alors… » Marmonna le Serpentard avant d'être interrompu par des lèvres délicieuses qui venaient de s'emparer de sa bouche avant de murmurer à son oreille qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Et si le blond était quelque peu réticent au début il se rendit vite compte que ces lèvres ne lui avaient pas menti. En effet, Harry fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que leur première fois se déroule dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Il embrassa délicatement chaque parcelle de peau afin de découvrir son ancien ennemi sous toutes ses coutures. Il s'attarda sur son nombril avant de descendre un peu plus bas, à la lisière de l'élastique qui empêchait le caleçon noir du blond de tomber lorsqu'il était debout. Et tout aussi délicatement il fit descendre le dit caleçon le long des (trop) fines jambes de son amant. Il retira ensuite son boxer et s'empara du tube de lubrifiant qui reposait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit tout en embrassant le blond dans le cou. Puis Harry commença à préparer délicatement son amant à l'aide de sa main gauche tout en lui chuchotant des paroles dénuées de sens à l'oreille. Quand il sentit que Draco était assez détendu il remplaça ses doigts par son sexe impatient et le pénétra lentement, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Le blond serra les dents sous l'effet de l'intrusion mais les efforts d'Harry pour que tout se passe bien se firent concluant et le plaisir ne tarda pas à se propager dans chaque recoin de son corps. Sentant son amant se décrisper, Harry accéléra ses mouvements de hanches et quelques minutes plus tard les deux hommes jouissaient dans un seul et même murmure rauque d'intense plaisir. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes avant que le brun ne se retire et s'allonge à côté de son amant. Ce dernier voulut dire quelque chose mais Harry l'en empêcha en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors Draco se contenta de sourire et attrapa le drap blanc roulé en boule au pied du lit et le déposa au-dessus d'eux, puis il se blottit contre le torse encore chaud du Gryffondor et les deux amants s'endormirent sans prendre garde au soleil qui éclairait la chambre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Rassurez-moi, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir remarqué qu'ils sont tous les deux aussi maigres que des clous ? En plus de ça Harry passe son temps à boire ou fumer et je soupçonne Draco de faire la même chose. S'ils n'ont pas encore touché à la drogue c'est seulement parce qu'ils refusent de fréquenter d'autres personnes. »

« Dans ce cas je ne comprends pourquoi tu les as poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout à l'heure. » Observa à nouveau Ron.

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je me suis dit que ce serait bien pour tous les deux qu'ils aient quelqu'un… »

« Mais c'est le cas. Quand je suis arrivée au Manoir il y a deux jours Draco ressemblait à une épave et le fait de vous revoir vous deux et Harry semble déjà l'avoir rendu plus heureux. » Se manifesta Aphrodésia.

« Certes. Mais Harry est dépressif, alors même si pour le moment la joie de revoir Draco le cache, d'ici quelques jours quand les choses seront revenues à la normale il risque de l'entraîner avec lui dans sa dépression et à terme ça ne leur apportera rien de bon. »

« Je crois que tu t'inquiètes trop. A mon avis il faut les laisser se découvrir tous les deux. Qui sait, peut-être qu'au contraire de ce que tu penses leur relation leur permettra de remonter la pente. Et puis je te rassure, Draco n'est pas si maigre que ça. Il m'aurait pas tapé dans l'œil sinon. » Intervint Marc à son tour avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Hermione émit un petit rire et sembla se détendre un peu. Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand les cris de Ginny se firent entendre.

« Je m'en occupe. » S'exclama aussitôt Ron. Un silence s'ensuivit rapidement brisé par les babillements du bébé qui apparut dans les bras de son père.

« Elle est adorable. » S'enthousiasma la tante de Draco. « Je peux la prendre ? »

« Bien sûr. » Fit Ron en lui posant le nourrisson sur les bras.

« Oh non pitié ! Elle va être gaga toute la journée après ça et me supplier de lui faire le même… » Se lamenta Marc. « Vous ne m'en voulez pas si je m'en vais avant que Daisy ne tente de la kidnapper ? »

« Vous ne voulez pas rester dîner tous les deux ? » Proposa Hermione.

« C'est gentil mais Brian doit m'attendre. Une autre fois peut-être. Et puis hésitez pas à prévenir si vous passez à Paris un de ces quatre. Merci pour le thé. »

« Moi j'accepte la proposition avec plaisir. » Répondit Aphrodésia pendant que son meilleur ami disait au revoir avant de transplaner.

Une fois Marc parti ils passèrent quelques minutes à observer Ginny en silence avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer. Hermione s'occupa de lui faire son biberon et proposa à sa nouvelle amie de lui donner, ce que la blonde accepta avec joie. Cette dernière rêvait de pouponner mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé l'homme qui lui permettrait de réaliser ce rêve. Elle n'était tombée que sur des abrutis finis tout au long de sa jeunesse et le dernier petit ami qu'elle avait eu était parfait jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'elle était une sorcière. Lui était un Moldu et la magie ne lui avait vraiment pas plu à telle point qu'Aphrodésia lui avait lancé un sort d'_Oubliettes_ de peur qu'il n'essaie de répéter ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre sur son monde à un journaliste.

La jeune femme sursauta quand Hermione la voyant perdue dans ses pensées lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste quelques souvenirs. » Répondit rapidement la sœur de Lucius en se concentrant sur le bébé avant de relever la tête. « Mais au fait, vous faites quoi dans la vie tous les deux ? »

« Je suis des études de psychomagie. Encore un an et j'aurai mon diplôme ! » S'exclama fièrement la jeune maman alors que Ginny venait de finir son biberon. Son père la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener vers sa chambre, faisait signe qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

« Ron, lui, est Auror. » Reprit Hermione. « Harry et lui voulaient faire ce métier depuis Poudlard mais… finalement Ron s'est retrouvé seul à suivre les cours pendant qu'Harry se morfondait chez lui. On a essayé de le persuader de faire quelque chose mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Je suppose que Draco n'a pas poursuivi ses études d'Histoire de la Magie… »

« Draco aimait l'Histoire de la Magie ? C'était la matière que je détestais le plus ! » Rigola Aphrodésia.

« Oui il m'avait avoué qu'il adorait cette matière beaucoup plus que les potions contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait penser. Et toi tu fais quoi ? »

« Je suis professeur de Potions justement. Ça m'a toujours passionnée et mon école m'avait promis le poste alors j'enseigne à Beauxbâtons. C'était Severus Rogue qui vous enseignait les potions à Poudlard non ? Je me souviens que c'était un très bon ami de Lucius. C'est même le parrain de Draco il me semble… »

« En effet. Mais Severus est mort durant la Bataille Finale. Il s'est sacrifié pour son filleul. Je crois que ça a été un sacré coup dur pour Draco que son parrain meurt à cause de lui. Mais ça lui fait un point commun avec Harry. »

« Ha oui ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« Eh bien, en cinquième année… » Commença à expliquer la seule fille du plus célèbre trio de Poudlard. Ainsi Aphrodésia découvrit l'autre côté de l'histoire contée un peu plus tôt par son neveu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Deux semaines plus tard, Marc devait rentrer à Paris, ses vacances touchant à leur fin. Sa meilleure amie, empreinte de culpabilité à l'idée de le laisser repartir seul en France, décida d'organiser un repas au Manoir pour fêter dignement son départ. Aphrodésia avait installé une table ronde mais assez grande pour pouvoir accueillir tous ses nouveaux amis au milieu du jardin. Ce dernier avait été entièrement rénové par ses soins à grand renfort de potions de jardinage. C'est également elle qui avait préparé le repas après avoir dévalisé l'épicerie du village. La blonde avait tout cuisiné la veille n'ayant pas grand-chose de mieux à faire au Manoir. En effet elle avait été lâchement abandonnée par son meilleur ami et son neveu, tous deux préférant la compagnie de leur amant respectif, à la sienne.

D'ailleurs il en avait été de même chaque jour des deux semaines passées, ce qui laissa le temps à Aphrodésia de faire plus ample connaissance avec Hermione et Ginny. La jeune maman étudiait à la maison pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa fille tandis que Ron travaillait. Les deux seules femmes du groupe s'étaient immédiatement liées d'amitié et Aphrodésia avait promis à la Gryffondor de l'inviter à Paris aux prochaines vacances.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Draco rattrapaient le temps perdu, partageant des anecdotes de leur adolescence autour d'une bouteille de Vodka ou de Whisky Pur Feu selon l'heure. Ils ne pensaient à manger que lorsque leurs estomacs les réveillaient au milieu de la nuit mais aucun des deux n'aurait osé faire remarquer à l'autre que ses os devenaient un peu plus saillants chaque jour. Quand ils ne discutaient pas, ils se découvraient à nouveau, sans vêtement, dans chaque pièce du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Parfois leurs rapports se faisaient plus violents, mais les deux amants ne s'en rendaient pas vraiment compte, répondant seulement aux besoins éprouvés par leurs corps meurtris durant la guerre. Et si Harry apercevait les bleus sur la peau diaphane du Serpentard, il ne faisait aucune remarque mais embrassait délicatement chaque parcelle martyrisée du corps fin du blond. De même que Draco ne s'excusait pas quand il voyait les marques rouges ancrées profondément dans le dos du Gryffondor. Pourtant, c'étaient bien ses ongles mal coupés les responsables de ces cicatrices. Alors dans l'espoir de les effacer, ne serait-ce qu'à ses propres yeux, Draco collait son torse nu contre le dos de son amant, tout en l'enlaçant.

A vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui s'inquiétait de ce qu'elle voyait. Hermione passait leur rendre visite tous les deux jours et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que leur histoire finirait mal. Prévenir Aphrodésia et Ron n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté aussi avait-elle songé à en parler avec les principaux concernés… Mais d'un autre côté, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Harry aussi heureux alors elle n'avait rien dit. Se contentant de veiller sur ses deux amis sans en avoir l'air. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait suggéré l'idée du pot de départ de Marc à la tante de Draco. Aphrodésia avait été aussitôt emballée avouant qu'elle y pensait depuis plusieurs jours mais qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'Harry et Draco accepteraient de venir. C'est donc Hermione qui s'était chargée de convaincre les deux amants et cela n'avait pas été chose aisée.

Pourtant, en cette fin de matinée, ils arrivèrent certes les derniers, mais un sourire ornait leur visage. Preuve qu'ils étaient eux aussi heureux de passer un peu de temps avec ces personnes plus ou moins connues, mais qui néanmoins étaient présentes. Même si pour être tout à fait honnête, Harry redoutait quelque peu ce repas au Manoir Malfoy et ce pour deux raisons. La première s'appelait Marc. En effet, il n'avait pas oublié l'aveu que lui avait fait son amant quinze jours plus tôt concernant son attirance pour le meilleur ami de sa tante… Et malgré le fait qu'Hermione lui avait assuré que le dit Marc était en couple, le brun n'avait pas confiance. Mais peu importe, c'est avec lui que Draco venait aujourd'hui.

Ce qui lui rappelait sa seconde raison qui se prénommait Ronald Weasley. Ce dernier avait eu tellement de travail au cours des deux semaines passées qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rendre visite à son meilleur ami depuis son altercation avec Malfoy. Et si Hermione avait affirmé que son mari n'avait de toute façon pas son mot à dire à propos de sa relation avec l'ennemi juré de la famille du roux, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser à l'idée de la conversation qui aurait inévitablement lieu. Le plus tard possible espérait-il, mais il faut croire que sa prière silencieuse ne fut pas entendue. En effet, à peine les deux nouveaux arrivants avaient-ils salués leurs amis, qu'Harry se retrouvait tiré de force par un grand roux vers le fond du jardin. Le Survivant songea quelques secondes à appeler au secours mais il se doutait que son amant ne lui viendrait pas en aide. Il décida donc de rassembler tout le courage qu'il lui restait afin d'affronter avec dignité la colère de son meilleur ami. Mais étrangement, quand il releva la tête pour affronter le regard de Ron, ce n'est pas de la colère qu'il y lu mais de l'inquiétude. D'ailleurs ce dernier poussa un long soupir avant de prendre la parole ne sachant visiblement pas comment commencer cette discussion.

« Tout va bien avec Malfoy ? » Finit par demander le roux, gêné.

« Euh… Oui… » Répondit Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux. « Mais tu … n'es pas en colère après moi ? C'est avec la fouine de Poudlard que je passe mes journées quand même… » Ajouta-t-il dans un rire nerveux.

« Tu ne devrais pas insulter ton amant mais le défendre. Ca ne marchera jamais entre vous sinon. » Observa Ron sous les yeux de plus en plus hébétés du brun. « Et pour répondre à ta question, non je ne suis pas en colère. Je sais depuis bien longtemps que tu te meurs d'amour pour Malfoy. Bien sûr j'aurais apprécié que tu m'en fasses part à l'époque mais apparemment tu refusais toi-même de reconnaitre la vérité alors je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir. » Conclut le roux en haussant les épaules.

« Comment ça tu étais au courant depuis longtemps ? Je ne suis même pas amoureux de lui. De toute façon, je suis bien incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit… »

« Tu as raison, finalement je suis en colère. Bien sûr que tu l'aimes ! Du moins tu l'aimais en dernière année. Toujours à t'inquiéter pour lui, à ne parler que de lui… C'était assez énervant à la longue, d'autant plus que tu te persuadais que c'était pour le garder à l'œil. Tu étais le seul à ne pas voir les choses en face…. Enfin avec Malfoy bien sûr étant donné qu'il faisait la même chose de son coté. Et bien évidemment, comme les deux andouilles que vous êtes, vous n'avez jamais songé qu'un peu d'amour partagé puisse vous apporter du réconfort pendant cette foutue guerre ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que si vous vous étiez déclarés à l'époque, les trois dernières années que vous venez de vivre auraient été complètement différentes. Vous auriez même pu être heureux. Mais aussi bornés l'un que l'autre vous avez préféré vous enfermer chacun de votre coté, à ruminer votre chagrin… Forcément maintenant que vous êtes autant abimés l'un que l'autre qui s'inquiète pour vous ? Hermione ! Et sur qui elle passe ses angoisses ? Sur Bibi ! T'imagines ce que je vis depuis plus de trois ans ? En plus de mon inquiétude je dois gérer celle de ma femme… Et ses peurs se sont amplifiées depuis que Draco est reparu dans nos vies… Ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre mais peu importe. Alors oui je suis en colère parce que tu aurais mérité d'être heureux au lieu de te morfondre seul chez toi. Je suis en colère parce que maintenant ça va être deux fois plus difficile pour vous deux d'être ensemble. Et je suis en colère parce que cela fait trois ans que tu ne me dis plus rien Harry ! Je suis censé être ton meilleur ami, je suis censé être là pour t'aider… Mais tu n'as pas cessé de te renfermer sur toi-même. Et je suis en colère parce que ça fait presque cinq ans que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi détendu et que je dois tes sourires à Malfoy ! » Acheva Ron dans un cri, les larmes aux yeux.

Il mourrait d'envie de dire ses quatre vérités à son meilleur ami depuis tellement longtemps, et il venait de passer une semaine affreuse entre Ginny et le travail qu'il avait eu besoin de se défouler. Légèrement. Et il devait reconnaitre que mettre les points sur les « i » avec Harry lui avait fait un bien fou. Ceci étant dit, il reprit son souffle et empêcha le brun de répondre en ajoutant dans un sourire : « Cependant, je suis très heureux que tu aies enfin retrouvé la fouine et j'espère que vous arriverez malgré tout à trouver votre bonheur. Maintenant j'ai faim, ça te dit qu'on aille boire l'apéro ? » Et c'est le plus naturellement du monde que Ron prit son meilleur ami par le bras pour le ramener au centre du jardin où les discussions battaient leur plein.

Après quelques banalités échangées autour d'un verre de Champagne ramené tout spécialement de France pour l'occasion, Aphrodésia proposa à ses invités de passer à table. Ces derniers s'exécutèrent avec plaisir et bientôt un joyeux brouhaha s'élevait autour de la table. Seul Harry ne disait rien, méditant silencieusement sur ce que venait de lui dire Ron. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que ses sentiments pour Draco étaient déjà présents durant la sixième année. Il avait toujours cru à un coup de foudre datant du moment où le Serpentard avait posé ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil discret à son amant qui était en pleine discussion avec Brian, le petit ami de Marc. Voir le sourire de Draco lui réchauffait le cœur, même s'il était adressé au meilleur ami d'Aphrodésia. En effet, sa jalousie avait fondu comme neige au soleil dès l'instant où il avait vu la complicité qui unissait le couple. Il espérait secrètement qu'un jour, Draco et lui renvoient la même image. Parce que même s'il n'avait pas osé en parler au blond, après ces deux semaines passées à se redécouvrir, Harry songeait à passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Sauf qu'il avait été clair au départ qu'il n'était pas question d'avenir entre eux… Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur sa cuisse.

Draco se pencha vers lui : « Hey, ça va ? Tu n'as pas décroché un mot … » Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui répondit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Le blond le fixa quelques secondes, puis profitant que leurs amis soient tous plongés dans leur discussion, il se pencha un peu plus et déposa un baiser dans le cou de son amant. Après ça, Harry sentit un poids s'envoler et entama la discussion avec l'invité d'honneur.

Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée que Marc annonça qu'il était plus que temps qu'il s'en aille. Aphrodésia lui fit promettre de revenir au Manoir Malfoy pour passer Noël et il put dire au revoir à tout le monde avant de s'en aller avec Brian. Les Weasley furent les suivants à partir. Hermione promit à sa nouvelle meilleure amie de lui envoyer un hibou dès le lendemain avant d'embrasser Draco sur la joue et de prendre Harry dans ses bras. Ron serra la main aux deux hommes avec un regard entendu en direction du brun puis il fit la bise à Aphrodésia. Ginny, qui était dans les bras de son père commençait à s'agiter quand le couple transplana enfin.

Harry aida ensuite les propriétaires du Manoir à débarrasser la table et à ranger le jardin. La nuit commençait à tomber quand le Survivant déclara qu'il allait rentrer chez lui.

« Tu ne veux pas rester manger avec nous… Et passer la nuit ici plutôt ? » Proposa Draco l'air de rien alors qu'au fond de lui son cœur battait la chamade. Il n'avait jamais invité personne chez lui de son plein gré, or il savait ce qu'Harry pensait de sa famille. Et le Manoir devait sûrement lui rappeler plein de mauvais souvenirs.

« Seulement si tu promets de m'apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit demain matin ! » Accepta joyeusement le brun au grand étonnement de son amant. Harry lui sourit et décida qu'il allait profiter de cette soirée qui serait peut-être la dernière. En effet, il avait également décidé qu'il parlerait au blond dès le lendemain. Mais en attendant, il prit la main que lui tendait Draco et le suivit à l'intérieur du Manoir. L'héritier Malfoy lui fit visiter chaque pièce de la sombre demeure tout en lui racontant ce qu'Aphrodésia lui avait appris à propos de son père. Heureux de cette confidence qui marquait la confiance que lui accordait le blond, Harry se rapprocha de son amant, lui passant un bras autour de la taille, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Draco frissonna et décida d'écourter la visite pour lui montrer sa chambre, mais au même moment sa tante cria que le dîner était prêt.

Les deux anciens ennemis se rendirent dans la salle à manger en grognant pour la forme, mais c'est un sourire qui étirait leurs lèvres. Après tout, ils avaient la vie devant eux pour se découvrir encore et encore sous toutes les coutures. Pour s'apprivoiser et peut-être même s'aimer.

**FIN**

_Vous êtes toujours là ? Si oui je vous tire mon chapeau ! Peut-être qu'il vous reste assez de courage et d'envie pour me laisser une petite review… Sinon je ne vous en voudrai pas, après tout je sais déjà qu'une Mary-Sue s'est tapé l'incruste à mon insu, que les personnages sont pour la plupart OOC et que c'est mignon ^^ But, still, j'aimerais beacoup avoir votre avis. Quoiqu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu cet OS et à bientôt pour une prochaine fic ! _

_Little-B_


End file.
